Band Camp
by love and laughs
Summary: Addison Chambers and Joe Jonas love band camp. But do they actual love each other? They've known one another for so long, but can they really work together as counselors?
1. Chapter 1

Addison Chambers was the traditional all-American girl. She excelled in school, sports, and music, and could always be counted on to return home before curfew, do all her assignments on time, and to participate in every aspect of the community. Addison was a regular attendee of Band Camp, and it was the highlight of her whole year. Her and her two best friends, Leanne and Madison, were counselors and they always roomed together. This summer was going to be like any other. Late night sneaking out, traditional band camp 'activities', and tired chops summer. Addison wasn't expecting to be thrown into the centre of _his _summer.

Joe Jonas was also a regular Band Camp attendee. Specializing in guitar and other string instruments, he was too a counselor. Though Joe was different then Addison in so many ways. He was a ladies man, and often hooked up with different girls, never to speak to them the following summer. So when he thought that he could be falling for the first chair alto sax player, he was just as shocked as anyone else. He'd known her for so long, but this summer, a different Addison Chambers arrived. Just a pretty as ever, but more charismatic, outgoing, fun-loving, and optimistic. This summer, they were in for a wild ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my first ever Jonas Brothers fiction

Here is my first ever Jonas Brothers fiction. I know practicly nothing about their personal lives, so forgive me if I get anything wrong.

It was July first and the start of a brand new summer. And the one thing that came to Addison Chambers's mind was the whole summer at Band Camp. Okay, so it was mostly teaching young kids how to play and read music, but at the end of the summer, each team puts on a performance for the rest of the camp. And Addison felt it, it was her year this time. This was her eighth year at the camp, but third as a counselor. Each and every year, Joe Jonas and his team win the trophy and they rub it in each and every single person's face. well this year, that wont happen! It was Addison's time to shine.

"The best time of the year has FINALLY come!" Leanne smiled as she tossed her duffle bags on her bunk. In each cabin, there was one set of bunk beds and one twin size bed to sleep one. The counselors always got the best rooms. They had a normal sized closet, a dresser and their own bathroom. It may not seem like much, but it was good compaired to the other cabins. Addison roomed with her two best camp buddies since they were eight, Leanne and Madison. Addison flew on her bed began giggling uncontrolably. It really was the best time of the year.

"Did anyone else see the Jonas brothers this morning? Oh my GOD they just keep getting better and better looking." Madison asked. The girls agreed and began putting up the usual things in their cabin. Pictures of their friends and family, and of them back in the day. Posters of their favorite bands, ipod speakers, the usual things, before Leanne shrieked.

"Guess who's cabin is right across the path from ours!" She grinned peeking her eyes through the blinds. Madison and Addison's eyes widened and they leaped across the room and looked out the window too. The one and only jonas brothers. The girls tried to keep the twelve-year-old selves inside but it didn't last long. They shrieked and squealed until water was poured down the front of Addison's shirt.

"Fuck my life!" She whined, throwing on a new shirt. She took the wet one out and began to hang it on the clothesline. The warm breeze made the shirt fall out of her fingers several times, until she finally got it clasped to the line.

"Need some help?" A voice behind her asked. She turned around and saw Joe Jonas, with his hands in his way-too-skinney jeans, and the wind whipping through his jet black hair.

"No thanks. I've got it under control." She turned back around, trying to hide the smile that crept up to her face.

"So Chambers, are you ready to lose to team Jonas again this summer?" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" She mocked. "I think this year is our year. Team Awesome is taking the cup."

"You just keep thinking that. And maybe we'll have some competition this summer. We've had none for so long."

"Let's let the music speak for itself. You just wait and see Jonas. Your going down." She him a grin and he returned the gesture.

"I'm looking forward to see what you have in store Chambers." He told her while walking backwards to his cabin. "See you at the campfire tonight."

She tried to hold back the smile on her face when she entered the cabin. But that lasted about one second. Leanne and Madison practicly tackled her to the ground in excitement for her.

"Why are we acting like twelve year olds? They just good looking! Smarten up ladies!" Addison said. They all got up and straightened out their hair and clothes, before sprinting to their suitcases. Well, what were they going to wear to the campfire?

Addison thought that she would be the smart one and wear warm clothes, jeans and a long sleeve shirt. While her insane roomates wore skirts and flipflops. Real smart ladies, real smart. The first night was only counselors at the camp, preparing for the campers the following day. So at the campfire, they handed out team assignments and schedules for each counselors. They also brainstormed fun activites for the kids and meal plans.

Addison took a seat with her roomates on their favorite log. The were giddy to start the summer and could not stop talking. Addison was so into the conversation on her left, she didn't notice who appeared on her right. He and his brothers sat casually beside them and focused out the task at hand. Addison had to do a double take when she realized the cutie beside her. He turned to her and smiled, "Hows it going?"

"Good, thanks. How are you?" She replied just as casually as he did.

"Just waiting to get my team assignment. The winning team."

"Yeah right." The head counselor called Addison's attention and she immediatly stopped talking. Jeff, the head counselor, began giving each counselor the annual booklet explaining the kids and their medical information, and schedules. It was a long and boring meeting but he finally stopped talking and let the counselors go. The girls were walking back to their cabin when someone nudged Addison's elbow.

"Hey Chambers, get some rest. You'll need all the help in the world to beat our team." Joe said.

"In your dreams Jonas." She shot back. Now this was making her angry. Her team was going to win!

"That wont be the only thing in my dreams tonight." He winked at her before entering his cabin with his brothers. She stood there speechless and had to be reminded that their cabin didn't walk to them.

That night, Addison fell asleep with a smile on her face and woke up with one too. It was the morning that the campers arrived and there was still a lot of preperation to do. The counselors inspected each cabin assigned to their campers, making sure everything was working, they got the sheets, and pillowcases out and on the bed, vacuumed and dusted the rooms, and made in out to the front gates with moments to spare.

Addison held up a sign with her name on it, and the kids came rushing to her. Some familiar faces and some not. Once her eight kids were gathered around her legs, she escorted them to their cabins.

"How excited are you guys for a fun-filled summer?!" She asked, the kids cheered and were impatient to get to their cabins. "Ok, this is the girl's cabin, Jessi, Zoey, Lisa, and Nicole. Put your stuff in here and stand outside."

She then lead the boys nextdoor. "Okay boys, this is your cabin, Jake, Peter, Patrick, and Andrew. Claim your beds and come outside." Addison sat on the grass inbetween the cabins and waited. iOh shit/i she thought. iHis cabins just HAD to be beside ours./i Joe's campers settled into their rooms and began to gather around him outside. He waved over at Addison and she waved back. i He's planning something. I know it./i

Once her campers were out and ready, they headed to the meeting. i Why did the meetings have to be SO BORING?/i Addison thought. Jeff stood infront of the camp, all hundred and fifty campers and eighteen counselors, talking about how this summer was going to beat all the others! They were going to camp under the stars, canoe, rock climb, mountain bike, swim, water ski, play sports, and most of all, play music. Nine am to twelve was rehersals and then the afternoon was left for activities. Most days, teams would be paired with other teams to do activities. After lunch today, Addison's team was grouped with Leanne's and they were going swimming.

"I am STARVED." Addison groaned as she lead her team to the dinning hall. "Are you guys?"

"Yeah, but we aren't whining about it!" Zoey teased.

"Oh, am I being whiney? Am I Zoey?!" Addison took her in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "Who's whining now?!"

"Try not to kill your team so early in the competition Chambers." Jonas yelled from the entrance to the dinning hall.

"Try not to be so annoying this early in the competition Jonas." She shot back, adding in a smirk before she passed him on the way to the buffet. She picked up a plate and waited her turn in line. Joe picked up his pace, took a plate and waited behind Addison.

"Hey Joe! I was in line before you!" One of his campers shouted.

"I'm psyching out the competition Kailey." He told her.

"Looks a lot more like flirting then pysching!" She shouted. Addison snorted and tried not to laugh at the eight year olds remarks.

"The only person I'd be flirting with is you, cutiepie." She put her hands on her hips and shrugged. Joe turned back around and waited.

"Nice cover Jonas." Addison smirked as she took a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I'm just that good at what I do." He told her.

"Manipulating eight year olds. Wow Jonas, nice talent. Way to be proud." She sat down at the counselors table beside Leanne and Madison and dipped her grilled cheese in ketchup and mayonaise. Her fellows counselors looked at her funny and she asked, "What? I learned it while working at McDonald's this year."

Joe watched her from the other side of the table. She was one peculiar chick. He watched as her brown hair kept falling infront of her face, covering her eyes that were so light blue, that they looked silver.

Twenty minutes later, Addison cleaned up her food and her campers food and took them to their cabins. "We are going swimming with Leanne's group in fifteen minutes. So hurry up and get changed. I'm just going to my cabin to change aswell. Wait ouside for me. DO NOT go near the water without me."

Addison gave her campers a serious look before sending them in their cabins to change. She almost sprinted to hers to change before her campers. Addison threw her banana yellow bikini and a pair of khaki shorts. Leanne was waiting outside and they walked to get their campers together.

"I've seen you talking to Jonas quite a few times. Socializing with the enemy eh?" Leanne teased.

"I'm not socializing, I'm pysching out the enemy." She said, using Joe's excuse.

"Yeah right." Leanne laughed before turning to her campers cabins.

"Ready to go guys?" Addison asked. "And girls." She added after seeing the disapproving looks from Zoey, Jessi, Lisa and Nicole. They all headed down to the lake and the counselors began the routine water-safety talk. No fighting in the water, no swimming without a life jack under seven years old, no swimming without a counselor presnt, yada yada yada.

"Okay kiddos. Head on out there!" Addison quickly ran away from the water before being splashed by the kids sprinting into the water. "Wait, Nicole! do you have sunscreen on? You know your skin is sensitive! SPF fifty for your face!"

The girls lounged on the dock watching their campers slash and play in the water. They were sunbathing and gossiping. The best time waster. "So I see you've got your sights set on the oldest Jonas." Addison chuckled.

"Of course. Since the pre-teen days. He is just so, delicious!" Leanne replied a little over the top. Addison knew she was exagerating just a little bit, but it was still a little weird hearing the smartest girl she knew using the word 'delicious' to describe a boy they practically grew up with.

"Your such a weirdo." Addison laughed.

"I'm the weirdo? I'm not the one falling for Joe Jonas." Leanne shot back with a sly grin. Addison opened her mouth in shock, a little bit from what she heard Leanne say, but mostly for the sight infront of her. Jonas without a shirt. iOh dear./i

"Okay, so he's hot, but I am just acting like any other teenage girl. A little boy obsessed, so what? But I'm definatly inot/i falling for Jonas. He's such a cocky, competitive good-looking guy." Leanne muttered a slight 'okay' and they decided to jump out on the water trampoline. If they could get up. Why did they have to break the ladder last summer? Why oh why did they just have to go for a midnight swim?


	3. Chapter 3

Once the campers were finally out of the water, the counselors had to rush them to their cabins, change, and be at the kickoff campfire in time

Once the campers were finally out of the water, the counselors had to rush them to their cabins, change, and be at the kickoff campfire in time. It was a sprint, but they made it there right on time.

"Smooth Chambers. Late for the first campfire." Joe smirked. Addison sent him an annoyed looked and told him "My watch says eight o'clock, sharp."

"Sharp eh? Just like you." Oh now he's bringing tuning into the mix. _He's in for a sweet surprise that Jonas. When team Chambers wins the cup!_

The kickoff campfire was always the same. Sing some songs, make some smores, get down tonight. Okay, maybe not 'getting down' or anything. But it was always fun. Addison's group was looking pretty tired as nine o'clock rolled around. And Addison thought now would be a good time to wrap it up, eh Jeff?

"Well, it's great to see all of your smiling faces, but I can see some faces looking sleepy. So let's all head on back to our cabins and get a good night's rest. Rehersals begin at nine am tomorrow! Start preparing for the year-end recital!" The campers gathered their things and began the walk back to their cabins.

"Okay team. I'll be knocking on your doors at seven forty-five. So you guys can get a good nights rest and digest the food you eat before blowing into your saxes. See you in the morning." The girls hugged Addison's legs and the both all muttered a 'goodnight' and ran into their cabin.

"Addie, will you tell us a story before we go to sleep?" Lisa asked, hugging Addison's leg tightly. Addison nodded and followed the into their cabin. They were all tucked into their bunks and were ready for a story. Addison found the nearest book and began to tell the story of Beauty and the Beast. It was well after nine o'clock, and lights out, before Addison headed back to her cabin.

Leanne and Madison were both awake in the room, preparing for bed after a long day when Addison heard something out of the ordinary. Snapping of twigs, whispering voices, swooshing of water. She decided to peek out of the cabin and Leanne and Madison followed. Once they stepped foot outside, a voice immediatly said 'Fire!'

Water balloons. Water balloons?! She thought. Someone was throwing water balloons at them! _Jonas._ She thought. She heard laughter and the rustling of grass.

"You'd better run Jonas! Before I come over there and throw a swift kick up your backside!" She shouted at the running brothers.

"See you in the morning Chambers! Sleep tight!" The voice of the middle Jonas called back. _This means war._

"We have got to get the boys back tonight." Madison told her roommates angrily. They awoke at seven o'clock, after not getting the best sleep of their lives. They went to sleep grumpy from being soaked, and woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Ok, we'll brainstorm all day, and meet back at dinner with the plans. Deal?" Addison said. The girls nodded and left for their campers cabins. Addison was not about to let Jonas win.

She left her cabin ten minutes later then Leanne and Madison and began the walk to get the campers. "Sleep well last night?" A voice behind her asked.

"Stay away from me Jonas, I just might hurt you." She warned, keeping her distance. She couldn't be held responsible for the beheading of a counselor so early on in the summer.

"Oh, that was just a little welcoming gift from your favorite family." He smirked, trying to pry one a laugh out of her, but she wasnt falling for it. Thank goodness the cabins were five feet infront of her. She couldn't walk one more step with Joe.

"Okay, everyone's reeds good and moist? Ready to play? Zoey, don't do that with your neckstrap, you could choke yourself." It was nine ten and they still weren't playing. Addison tried to keep her group focused, but teaching children how to play the sax was difficult. Okay, so they weren't beginners, anyone who went to this camp was pretty advanced in their field. Keeping their focus was terrible though.

"Okay, lets start with a C concert scale. Half notes, Ready?" Addison lead her group in a C concert scale. "Peter, pull out. Push in Lisa. Less bite Zoey..." Good tuning for the first rehersal. Addison was impressed and it showed on her face. They ran through a couple major and minor scales for a warm up, added dynamics and all that jazz, and they were good to go.

"Okay, so this year, we're going to win the cup. Hands down!" Addison told her group.

"Yeah!" They chorused back.

"No more of the Jonases taking it! We're better then them!"

"Yeah!" _Good to see that the group is motivated. Jonas is going down._ They were in rehersal room D and right beside them, they could hear the screeches and bangs of a guitar group. Throughout Addison's rehersal, she could barely hear the squeaks of her own group, only those of the one next door. She got so frustrated that she almost sent her alto flying down on the hardwood floor.

"Can you keep it down in here? I'm trying to practice next door and I can't hear my group!" She shouted upon entering rehersal room C. The kids and counselor looked up from their guitars and stared.

"Ah, Chambers. It's not like you're going to win anyways. Just let us have our fun." Joe Jonas smirked at her with the roaring of laughter from the campers scattered around his feet.

He though it was funny to humiliate her in front of his campers? "Can I talk to you in the hall?" She was angry. Actually, beyond angry.

"Yesssss?" He asked as she practicly yanked him into the hall.

"Okay Jonas, it's obvious that your cocky, and you think that you will win the cup. But stop antagonizing me and my group. Let's fight for it fair and square. You're teaching your kids that making fun of other people will get you what you want. Talk to me with respect and I'll give you some in return." He just looked at her. She waited. And waited. And waited for an answer. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Your cute when your mad." He turned on his heel and returned to rehersal. Addison went back into room D and resumed practice, using her anger to punch out the marcatos in the piece.

"Ok, good rehersal. Head out to lunch." Addison dismissed her group after practice. The last hour was great, they weren't too shabby. "I'll meet you guys there."

Addison exchanged her alto sax for a soprano and warmed it up. She pulled out the piecce she was thinking about for the counselor performance at the end of the year. It was the 'Supermario brother' theme song and it was meant for a saxophone quartet.

Joe pressed his ear against the door to room D and listen as the waves of sound rang throughout the hall. _She was good. Real good_.He thought. Maybe he was taking his jokes a little too far. Working up the courage to face the little ball of rage, he opened the door.

"You sound good Addison." He told her. She dropped the sax to her side and gave him a look that said 'are-you-seriously-coming-in-here-after-I-yelled-at-you-like-that?'

"Thanks."

"Look, I'm sorry for coming off a little rude. I really didn't mean too." He actually looked sincere. Is that really Joe Jonas?

"It's okay. I guess." She told him as she walked past him towards the door. "Just watch your back okay? We're not even yet."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe." She grinned before leaving. Addison was halfway down the hall when a thought came to Joe's mind.

"Wait! No one can know we had this conversation. I mean, I can't be seen talking to the enemy." Addison showed him that she agreed with a smirk and headed off to find her campers in the dining hall.

"I yelled at the enemy." Addison confessed to her best friends at lunch.

"Way to go!" Leanne smiled, giving her a friendly shove. Addison still didn't feel like it was the right thing to do.

"Anyways, any plans for revenge?" Madison asked. Madison and Leanne were deep in conversation when Addison got an idea.

"Here's what we'll do. Tonight, we'll sneek into the kitchens and..."

"Ready?" Madison chuckled. The girls tiptoed across the path to the brother's cabin and began to set up some revenge. They tried their hardest to keep quiet, but they were reassured numerous times that the boys were asleep. People in Japan could hear their snores.

Hours later, it was seven twenty-two am, and the girls were peeking through the blinds waiting for the brothers to leave their cabin to wake their campers. "This is going to be hilarious!" Madison squealed.

"Shh Madison! Here they come! I want to hear what they have to say." Addison hushed. The boys opened their front door and Joe was the first to step out. He had his neck turned, telling Nick something when a bucket tipped over and dumped flour all over his head. His mouth opened wide, almost as wide as his eyes and he looked straight up at the cabin in front of him. "Chambers."

Joe walked off the porch, with Nick and Kevin on his heels, trying to keep him from disrupting the girls. Though they were responsible for the dumping of flour on Joe, Nick and Kevin. For soon after, another bucket of flour fell ontop the remaining brothers when they left the cabin after Joe.

Joe marched right up to the door and tapped on it nonchalantly. Madison and Leanne ducked in their beds, leaving Addison to answer the door. "Hey Jonases. What's up?"

"I just came over here to spread the love." Joe smirked and Addison raised her eyebrow. What in the world was he talking about? Joe raised his arms and took Addison in a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet and swung her around in circles.

"Joe! What are you doing?!" He set her down and turned to leave.

"Do you mind waking my cabin and taking them to breakfast? I have a hair emergency." He turned and left the girl's front porch and towards his cabin. Addison groaned and went to change her flour-y shirt into a clean one. _Did he always have to come out on top?_ She wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I have a lot of this story already written, I just have next to no time to post it. I do unbelievable amounts of extracurriculars and I have a full courseload. But, if you review, I'll post before writing another chapter.

I don't own, or know the Jonas brothers. And I know next to nothing about them.

Addison put the trays of her campers back onto the rack and went to clean her own up but instead found a note adressed to her on the empty plate. She stuffed it in her pocket and cleaned her mess up. With her back to anyone in the room, she read the note.

_Addison,_

Has anyone ever told you how cute you look drenched in flour? See it again soon?

She felt her cheeks go hot, only from the chicken scratch on a piece of ripped paper. She looked around to see if anyone was around, but she was alone with Leanne, who was still cleaning her camper's messes. Eleven year old boys sure take a lot of food, but end up throwing it all across the table.

"What are you so red about?" She asked.

Addison scrambled for an answer that wasn't 'i just got a note from a certain someone who I wont name that said I was cute but I absolutely despise his guts.' "I just got too much sun today, I guess."

"Weren't you teaching arts and crafts?" She asked. Shit, she's right, we do arts and crafts in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but we went outside for a while after we finished." Addison lied, keeping hers gaze locked at the ground. "I gotta go, bye."

Addison raced back to her cabin and jumped in a quick shower before the campire. _Why is Jonas sending me these notes? _She wondered. She finally realized that she was washing the same part of her hair for a good ten minutes, since she was so deep in thought.

"Okay, talk." Leanne and Madison stood outside the bathroom door with their arms crossed, waiting for an answer. "We know that you weren't outside today. Spill, what are you keeping from us?"

"Nothing. My cheeks are just naturally pink." Addison replied.

"Bull!" Madison called.

"Ok fine. But you can't tell anyone. Not even your beloved Nick and Kevin." Addison pointed a finger at them warningly. "_Especially _Nick and Kevin."

"Just keep going!!"

"Ok, well today, I turned around for two minutes to clean up my team's dinner tray and when I went to collect my own, there was a note on it. It's in my pant pocket." Leanne and Madison scrambled for the torn blue jeans and ripped open the note. There eyes darted from left to right as the read the barely legible handwriting. Once finished, letting out an ear splitting shriek.

"Joe sent you this?!" Madison cried, jumping up and down. Somehow she was more excited then Addison was.

"I guess, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I mean, I can't stand the guy. He's cocky, and annoying, and childish, and gorgeous..." Her voice trailed off towards the end. Her best friends shrieked, pushed her on to her bed and jumped around her in excitement.

"Get off my bed! You guys are going to be late, it's your turn to set up for the campfire! Now get off my bed and get to the dinning hall!" Addison squealed under the bouncing feet. The bubbly girls realized the one in the ball on the bed was right. So, they sprinted off the bed and out towards the dinning hall.

Finally, some peace and quiet. She threw on her denim 'Daisy Dukes' and a long sleve purple shirt. While she was brushing her hair, trying her best to not make it look like a rat's nest, she sung her favorite song at the moment, start all over, by Miley Cyrus. She let her voice echoe around the room and she even got up and did a little dance routine. Something she would never, ever do infront of anyone else. Once her little 'outbreak' was over, she noticed not one, but two slips of paper under the front door. She took the first and read it over and over in her head.

_Addison_

I saw the little look of confusion on your face when you read the first note. I have a feeling you know who it is already, but I thought I'd give you another. Just to entertain you, I know your group can get quite boring in rehersal. See you at the campfire, cutie.

Addison smile wide, and tossed that note on the night table. She practicly dove for the other note and tore it open.

_Addison_

So I'm standing on your doorstep, just about to slip the note under your door when I heard music coming from inside the cabin. At first, I did think it was Miley Cyrus, but I recognized your tone. You have a beautiful singing voice. Let's hear it some more? Like, at ten o'clock in rehersal room B?

Addison dropped the note with her jaw following it. He wanted to meet her after lights out? Should she accept it? She realized that it was getting close to campfire time, so she slipped on some flipflops and raced out her cabin towards her campers.

"Ready to go guys?" She knocked on both the doors and waited outside. Joe was waiting with a crowd of eight year olds around his legs, when he raised his arm to a wave. She smiled and returned it, thankfully turning her attention to the girls running out their cabin. _Good, now Joe can't see me blush._

She took her kids to the campfire, but got stuck with the last log, next to Joe's. _Could this be any more awkward?_ Joe on the other hand, was completely comfortable. He had the prettiest girl sitting next to him, and he was messing with her mind. Only because she was messing with his at the same time. He has liked her for many years now, but she just has yet to do anything about it. The balls in her court, he's just waiting for the serve.

"I know what your doing." She whispered, not turning her head for the smore in her hands.

"I know what your doing." He replied. "Your making a smore. I on the other hand, am trying to roast my marshmallow in peace thank you."

"That's not what I'm talking about. And you know it." She said, taking a bite of the gooey smore, leaving traces of marshmallow all over her face.

He chuckled, took his finger and rubbed off the marshmallow residue from her cheek. "Enlighten me on what I have done."

"Your sending me these notes, and I for one, am a little creeped out by it." Addison was never the best liar. To be honest, she thought the notes were absolutely adorable.

"How do you know if it is or isn't." He grinned, blowing on the smoke coming off the roasted marshmallow.

"I just do."

"Goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning." Addison closed the doors to the cabins and left for hers. It was nine thirty and she was debating on meeting Joe in the rehersal room. How could she sneak away from Leanne and Madison though? They would know in a second what she was doing and where she was going.

Once she entered the cabin, the two girls were already in pajamas and settling into bed. The both looked absolutely exhausted. "Are you guys that tired?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, I'm never taking kids swimming ever again." Madison groaned.

"Same here, rock climbing what hell and beyond." Leanne nodded, turning off her lamp and nestling in her bed. Addison supposed she was able to sneak out then.

It was nine fifty-five when she slipped out the front door and power-walked to rehersal room B. When she opened the door, the boy expected to be there was strumming an acoustic guitar and huming a tune she didn't recognize.

"You came." He smiled.

"You asked me to come." She replied. He motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from him and she did as motioned.

"Well, the reason I asked you here was because I heard that oh-so beautiful voice when I was outside your door and thought of a perfect idea. Promise you wont scream and hit me in the head with something."

"I promise." She answered, a little skeptical of what he was proposing.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we joined forces to put together a show for the year-end recital." She was caught off gaurd and didn't know how to respond.

"Me and you? I thought you were doing the same thing you always do with your brothers."

"Well, we would be doing that aswell. And you can always do the supermario sax quartet with the girls and Dylan. But I think we'd be really good together."

"I don't know how to sing, I'm really not all that good." She shook her head, standing up and heading for the door when a warm touch hit her wrist.

"Your really good Addie, you just don't know it. Trust me, I'm not out to get you, I'm not that kind of guy."

He called her Addie. Only her dad called her that. "Are you sure? I mean, we have completely different styles."

"I think it would mesh well together. Are you at least willing to try?"

She thought long and hard about it, before giving her reply. "Yeah, I'm down." She grinned and he took out some music and lyrics.

"I have a song written, but we don't have to do it." He took out a song entitled 'Hello beautiful' and Addison gave it the once-over before nodding. It started with guitar before Joe cued her in.

_Hello Beautiful  
how's it goin?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true._

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

She let the last note ring throughout the rehersal hall and the echoes were sounding perfect. Joe tapped his foot to the beat and nodded his head to the notes she was singing, Addison was sounding beautiful.

"I told you it would be a good duet." He smirked at her and she blushed subtly.

"I don't know. I mean, were both so busy during the day. When will we practice?"

"We'll meet here at ten o'clock. No one to bother us, no distractions. It'll be perfect." Addison felt like this was right, that she had to do it. So, she nodded and helped Joe clean up the scores and picks he'd dropped all over the ground before she began the way back to her cabin.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked as she stepped through the door to leave.

She gave a small nod and said, "See you at water skiing tomorrow."

Addison left the hall with an extra hop in her step, bounce in her hair, and smile on her face. When she opened the door to her cabin, Leanne was up getting a glass of water and she gave her friend a peculiar look.

"Where were you?" She asked. Addison scrambled to find an excuse.

"I thought I left my book in the dinning hall so I went to go get it. I didn't want any kids spilling syrup or anything on it." Leanne was still half asleep so she must have bought the excuse. Addison exhaled in relief and changed into her pajamas. That night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Addison, it's time to get up. Beakfast is in twenty minutes. Your campers aren't awake yet either." Madison tossed a pillow at Addison sleeping figure to wake her up. She should've been up twenty minutes ago but somehow she didn't hear her alarm.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" She cried, sprinting out her cabin to get the campers up. Not even bothering to change her clothes, plaid pajamas short shorts and an old volleyball shirt. "It's time to get up girls! Breakfast in twenty minutes!" She did the same for the boys cabin and started back to her cabin to change.

"Cute outfit Chambers." Joe teased as she walked by his cabin. He was awake, changed, his campers were outside, he was ready to go.

"Didn't have much time to change. Not a lot of sleep last night." She grinned and turned on her heel towards her cabin. Addison picked out a denim mini skirt and a vibrant green polo before she left for breakfast.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" She asked her friends at the breakfast table.

"Paddleboats with Madison after rehersal. I swear, my kids have barely picked up their flutes this week." Leanne groaned. Leanne chose to teach six year olds the flute, and they had never played it before. Six was the youngest you could be to attend band camp, and you could either be in the beginners class or advanced. Since Leanne had taken forever to send her letter of preferances back to camp during the school year, she got stuck with beginners. She loved kids, and was probably the best with them, but since she was in the top five percent in her grade, she expected things to be done how she does them. Perfectly. "How about you?"

"Watertubing with the enemy." Addison made a face of discomfort before stuffing her face with scrambled eggs. Across the table, Joe was talking with another counselor named Luke whom they'd gone to camp with for so long aswell. Though he was in conversation with Luke, and all his words were going to him, he couldn't help but sneak a peak back at Addison. What was it about this girl that got him crazy? He'll just have to see during tubing.

Addison left for rehersal with her group and she expected for the group to be out of control, like they were at breakfast. She was right, and during rehersal, there were neckstraps being whipped, reeds flying everywhere, and saxes falling on the ground. All the shouting and commotion gave Addison a splitting headache before she shouted, "HEY!" and all the kids immediatly stopped what they were doing. "I am THIS close to extending rehersal and cancelling water tubing!" She showed a miniscule measurement with her index finger and thumb before mumbling the scale name and starting practice.

The campers corrected their mistakes and focused all their attention to the music ahead. Addison decided upon the Harry Potter theme song or Simpsons for their final performance, and the final decision would be made by the campers. They were sight reading both pieces extremly well and rehersal seemed to end much quicker then scheduled.

"Ok, quick joke before everyone leaves." Addison called the groups attention for one of her many bad band jokes. "Whats the difference between tenor sax and a lawn mower? The neighbours get upset when you don't return a lawnmower!" The kids chuckled uncomfortably before they were released from rehersal. Zoey stayed back and handed her alto to Addison, mumbling about how some key on her sax wasn't tight enough.

Addison took out her tiny saxophone specialized screwdriver to tighten the key when a bush of hair popped into the room. "Hey Chambers, since my group is all ready to go, do you want me to start up the boat?"

Addison muffled a 'yes please' to Joe, but it was incomprehensible since she still had her reed in her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you two going to get married?" Zoey blurted out, and almost making her counselor choke on the piece of wood in her mouth.

"No we aren't Zo, what makes you think that anyways?"

"He called you cutie."

"Wow, one compliment and im walking down the isle." She chuckled at the nosy eight year old. "When did he ever call me cutie anyways?"

"Like ALL the time!" She squealed. "When you guys get married, can I be the priest?"

Addison laughed out loud at her last proposal and nodded her head. "Of course you can be the priest at my wedding Zoey. Now go get your swimsuit on, you silly little girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who've reviewed. I will still be posting this, but the more reviews the faster I post. I already have up to chapter nine written.

Addison grabbed her bikini from her cabin before meeting her campers and Joe down at the lake where they would be going water tubing. Joe already had the kids lined up and waiting for Addison on the lawn.

"Okay, now that Addie's here, we can begin the rules. Rule number one, always listen to me, never Addison." Joe grinned, while Addison had her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay, that was a joke, rule number one is listen to whatever either of us has to say. Usually when we are telling you things, it's for your safety."

Joe continued with his rules, and Addison occsionally added some in, before the kids began to put on their lifejackets and hopped in the motorboat. "Uh oh, I left the tubes in the shed." Joe groaned.

"I'll go get them." Addison offered before making her way up the hill to the shed. She picked up the big red circular tube and the blue two-seater tube. She tried to keep ahold of both and look where she was walking down the hill, but she was having a hard time. "Do you need some help?" Joe called from the dock.

"No I should be GOOOOOD!" She screached as she tumbled onto her butt down the hill, sommersaulting over the tubes and landing on her back. "Owww." Was all that escaped her lips. Joe lept off the dock and headed over to her.

"You ok?" He asked, he was on his knees beside her when he pushed the bangs off her forehead, which had been cut on her way down. "That was some fall, Addie."

"It hurt like crazy." She groaned as he took her hand, helping her up off the lawn. Joe took both tubes, letting her walk in peace onto the boat where the kids immediatly began teasing her.

"Hey! Everyone falls, Addie just happened to fall in front of a crowd. Now, make sure she's ok, before you crack the jokes." Joe advised. "I learned that the hard way."

Addison ignored the cracks from the kids and looked around for the first aid box, which had been hidden underneath the drivers seat. She took it out and attempted to hold the mirror while placing the bandaid on her forehead.

"Here, let me help you." She handed the band aid over to Joe and he dabbed some of the dripping blood away. He blew on the cut and gently placed the band aid overtop her life-threatening wound, as she felt. "Better?" He asked before giving her forehead a gentle kiss and starting up the boat. He sent shivers down her spine and she had to remind herself to exhale. But nearly breaking her neck from the fall, and the almost suffication she had just experienced was all worth Joe's act of kindness.

Joe started up the speedboat and took the kids for a ride, purpously hitting some waves, causing the kids to bounce up and down, sending shrieks of excitement everywhere. Addison tried her hardest to keep her lunch down while she kept her head between her knees, but she was coming closer and closer to tossing her cookies.

"Okay! Who's first?" Joe asked. Each and every one of the kids raised their hands, some jumping up and down, and some putting both hands in the air. They were all that desperate to go first. "Ok, we'll just have to go alphabetically." The first three were chosen and put onto the tubes.

"Ok, now hold on tight when the boat starts. Especially since Joe is driving. He's a madman that one." Addison joked with the campers as the went sent off onto their tubes. The boat hadn't even begun and they were screaming from happiness. "You guys ready?!"

The boat began at a slow, constant speed, but soon accelerated from what seemed like zero to sixty in 3.5. Joe did have the keys, but didn't shut up and drive. He continued to yell 'Faster? Faster?' to the kids out in the tubes, but they were too busy squealing to reply. The first kid off was Amanda, who was in the circular tube by herself. Leaving another three to get on. "Feeling better, Addie?" Joe asked, as they reeled them in.

"Not by the way your driving, no. But my forehead does." She laughed.

"Thats all that matters."

Addison smiled shyly at her co-counselor for the afternoon and quickly turned her head to hide the blush that crept onto to her face. Another round of campers went out onto the lake to take their turn tubing and Addison offered to drive, since it was three little girls who didn't want to go as fast as Joe liked to drive. Addison started up the boat and took the three girls for a ride.

"So, enjoying camp so far?" Joe asked her from his spot in the passenger seat.

Addison flicked a piece of hair from her face and shook her sunglasses before saying, "It's far more interesting then last year." She threw him a grin, and from the look on his face, he enjoyed her answer.

"That's good. I'm enjoying it just as much. If not more actually." Joe stood up and went to the back of the boat to mess around with the kids, leaving Addison alone with her thoughts. What to do, what to do with this mesmerizing boy. He was keeping her guessing and leaving her alone with thoughts of previous encounters. While she drove the speedboat, the wind whipped through her hair, her skin soaked up the sun's gleaming rays, and she saw the glimmer of the lake as she whipped through it.

"Ok kiddos. Dinner is in a half hour, meet you all there." Joe called out to the two camping groups before the children sped off to their cabins. It was a foot-race, and all were even, except Zoey who seemed to be so much more interested in the caterpillar that crawled across the rocks.

"Wash your hands after you play with the caterpillar Zo, clean hands before you eat." Addison advised as she watched the playful eight year old explore her surroundings.

"I named it Addie!" She smiled from ear to ear while she brought the caterpillar to her counselor.

"Why did you name it Addie?" Addison asked, at knee level, she peered into the curious eyes in front of her.

"Because that's what Joe calls you, and you two are getting married!" She told her, Addison blushed a deem crimson and she heard Joe chuckle slightly, recieving a disapproving look from Zoey. "And I'm the priest!"

"Zo, Joe and I aren't getting married." Addison shook her head vigorously, trying harder to keep the thoughts of her and Joe actually married out of her head. Weird sight, don't worry about it.

"I don't believe you." Zoey told her stubbornly with her hands on her hips and all, before turning and running off towards her cabin, caterpillar still stuck on her finger.

"So, summer wedding I presume?" Joe asked cockily making Addison turn and roll her eyes at him. She was reaching the rope to tie the boat to the dock, when she realized that her arm was far too short and all the awkwardly bending over in front of Joe Jonas himself and grunts she made while pulling and pulling her arm out farther, was done all for nothing. She uncomfortabling twisted her neck around to send Joe an annoyed look followed by a "Are you going to help me?"

"I'm liking this end so much more." He told her with a seductive grin plastered on his face. She opened her mouth in disbelief and pushed herself off the edge of the boat.

"Fine, you can swim out in the freezing lake when the boat drifts off since someone was too short to reach the rope and the tall one in the situation was to arrogant to get it for her." She shot back flirtatiously. "Way to be a gentleman Jonas."

"Oh you want gentleman, eh Chambers?" He nodded and rubbed his hands together in thought. "I suppose I could get the rope for you, because I'm just the modern day knight in shining armour."

"Like you'd look good in shining armour." She snorted before prancing off to her cabin, leaving Joe awestruck in the boat and all the work to do. Addison decided that she was done being the good little girl she was, always doing her homework on time, extra curriculars pouring out of her ears, and volunteer work more then pampering herself. It was her time to be bad.

Addison was in her cabin well before schedule and was writing an email to her parents from her macbook. It was short and sweet, which left her time to herself. She grabbed a book and layed down on the hammock beside the cabin, and filled her head with the novel that was entirely based on summer flings. She had to let her inner girl out sometime, right?

She had already finished fifteen or so pages when she saw Madison return from archery with her twelve year olds. The campers had scurried off to their cabins to rest before dinner, which left Madison to relax on the hammock with her best friend. With her blue flipflops beside Addison's head and vise versa, they discussed what they could do the next day, which was the counselor's day off. Okay, they each had a job that only lasted an hour, but that was a day off to them.

"So what's you job tomorrow love?" Madison asked.

"I'm lifegaurding from two to three. What about you sweet cheeks?"

"Football ref at four." Addison nodded and rested the book on her rising and falling chest. This hammock was her favorite thing about camp. She, Madison, and Leanne would have long, in depth heart-to-hearts there for hours on end.

"So, whats going on with you and Nick?" Madison blushed and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Nothing, you know that I'm married to Ryan Reynolds. My heart belongs only to him." She covered her face with an old magazine and flipped the page.

"You know that the magazine is upside down right, stupid?" Madison muttered something incomprehensible and flipped it over.

"Ok, so I'm still crushing on him. It went away over the school year. Ok, I got over the kiss in January, but it just had to come back to me the minute I saw him." Addison chuckled. The night before camp ended, the six of them, plus a few, decided to play a game of hide and go seek tag in the middle of the night. During the childish game, Madison was running as fast as she could to the safe spot before Nick, who was it, could catch her. He somehow manage to catch up to her before she slipped and fell onto the hard floor, Nick was unprepared to stop, and he too fell, more ontop of her though. It was both of their first kiss and they shared their second one before they left for home. Their summer fling discontinued this year, both teens barely speaking a word to each other.

"And now, he can barely look at me in the eyes." Madison groaned, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.

"He's just being a stupid boy like his brothers." Addison advised while her friend gave her a confused look.

"What did Joe do?"

Addison crossed her arms over her chest and muttered "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, no secrets in a hammock remember?" Madison pointed her finger at Addison warningly. She knew if she didn't spill, Madison would tickle her to death, her feet were so close her head and her hand may 'slip' accidentally.

"Okay, okay. He says the weirdest things to me, like he calls me Addie. No one but my dad calls me Addie. And he openly looks at my ass, and told me that he liked that end better." Addison told all too quickly.

"Wait wait wait, he told you that he liked your ass?" Addison nodded, which sent Madison into a fit of giggles, stoping only when Addison sent her a death glare. "Well, you do have a better ass then the rest of us, you lucky bitch." This one sent both girls into a giggle fit.

The dinner and campfire had long past and it was now edging closer to ten o'clock. This time, Leanne and Madison were not ready to pass out before Addison could leave. The only way she could leave was if she told them, and begging them not to tell.

"I'm going to go out for a while." Addison muttered as she slipped on her mocassins. It was a colder night, and she wore the warmest clothes she brought. sweats, an old soccer sweater and her mocassins.

"Where to?" Leanne asked casually, as she checked her facebook on the laptop.

"Just the rehersal hall." Maybe they wouldn't ask questions. Maybe she could sneak out and not have to explain why she was meeting the enemy in a secluded room past lights out.

"Oh, ok. Don't stay out too late." Madison yawned, the girls waved goodbye and a stunned Addison left for the rehersal hall. A familliar face greeted her and they began rehersal, this time with another song Joe had prepared.

"I feel bad, I haven't written anything. We've just been using your stuff." She muttered when he handed her the new score entitled 'Mandy'.

"Well, this one was actually written by Nick," He said. "But like you could write anything anyways."

"Yeah, that scholarship I won from writing the best original score was just a huge lie. I stole it from Gershwin himself." She shot back sarcastically.

"You never know. Maybe during the school year, when we don't see each other. Your the infamous catburglar who steals scores from famous composers houses. Or even their graves. What have you done to Mozart's?" Addison had trouble thinking of a comeback, so she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Guilty aren't we." He pushed back recieving a shocked look from Addison. This time, she pushed him harder, harder then she thought, seeing as though he had fallen onto the ground. Joe gave her the same look and stood up, ready to chase his abuser and give her a piece of his mind.

"Get back here!" He shouted, as she ducked behind the baby grand piano.

"What are you gonna do Jonas?" She mocked. Cutting left, then cutting right, she spun around the left side of the piano in attempt to get past him. His defensive soccer skills shocked her, when she saw him right on her tail. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he finally got her to stop running.

"Let go of me Joe!" She gigled and twisted around in his arms, trying to break free. He smelled faintly of Abercrombie cologne and she could feel his hot breath hitting the back of her neck. Anytime a boy was behind her, she got shivers up and down her spine. Though Joe sent them worse then anyone else.

"Not a chance Addie." His face was creeping closer and closer to hers, and she could barely peel her eyes away from the lips in front of hers. When she did, she met the pair of deep hazel eyes staring into her silver ones.

"Joe," She whispered faintly before the door to rehersal room B was shot open, and followed by Leanne's always loud voice.

"Addison, who did you lend the straightener to? Madison couldn't remember if it was Jessica or Julia." When Leanne finally took ehr eyes off the chipped nail that had her attention, she saw too enemies peeling away from each other as fast as they could. "What are you guys up to?"

"I was rehersing and then Joe came to practice his song, I was just leaving." Addison covered quickly, but Leanne didn't buy it. Judging by the look in her eyes. She nodded, which fooled Joe into thinking she was gullable, and was escorted out of the rehersal room to Jessica's cabin where their straightener was.

As soon as the girls were out of the rehersal hall, Addison was bombarded with questions. "What were you doing with Joe in there?!" was the main one.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to PROMISE you wont tell ANYONE." Leanne nodded and gave her a look that said 'do-you-really-think-i-would-rat-out-my-best-friend?'. "I'll wait until we are in our cabin and I'll tell you and Madison together." Once the straightener was retrieved, the girls practically ran back to their cabin. Leanne was first in, while Addison was caught sending Joe a flirtatious smile as he headed into his cabin. Not without giving her a seductive wink straight back at her.

"OKAY SPILL." Once the situation that Leanne walked in on was explained to Madison, Addison started the explaining.

"Ok, so you know how I was getting those notes? Well, I had got one asking me to meet him in rehersal room B at ten o'clock last night. You two were so exhausted that I spilled out without being noticed. He asked me if I wanted to do a duet for the final performance. He'd be the accompaniment while I'd sing." Both girls were so into the story that neither had blinked in minutes. "Well tonight, we were just joking around and somehow, he started chasing me. Once caught, he just kind of, held me.And I knew he was going to kiss me but the loudest person in the world chose that moment to barge in."

"So you were about to KISS the enemy?" Leanne shrieked. Addison nodded and both girls dropped their jaws. "That is huge."

"I know, I know. He's messing with my head, and I don't know what to do."

"You should've seen the look on his face while you were leaving. It was just a look of pure lust." Leanne smirked.

"If he was staring at my ass, I swear to god I will-"

"No, it was more just 'I-hate-you-so-much-Leanne-for-ruining-my-chance-of-kissing-the-enemy.'"

"Well then." Addison said, a little flustered. "We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings." The girls grinned and finally layed down for some beauty rest. A girl's got to look good for the enemy right?"


	6. Chapter 6

So, I love the people who have reviewed, and might I remind you, that I will update so much faster with more reviews. Since I have five more chapters already written, they will come. But, I have intense amounts of homework before finals so updates wont be as quick. Though I'm not the quickest in the world. Oh well, just read and review.

"Yo supersneak, it's time to go to the counselors meeting." Leanne threw a pillow at the sleeping figure now known as 'supersneak' for her late rendezvous avec l'enemi. It was six twenty and they had a quick half hour meeting with Jeff in the dinning hall. So after throwing on her infamous denim shorts and a cute H&M top of somesort, the girls waltzed out of their cabin and towards the meeting spot.

"Good to see your nice and awake Addison." Jeff teased in front of everyone as Addison let out an earth shaking yawn. She blushed slightly and he continued with his message.

"Okay, so today starts off the sports week at camp, and this year we've chosen soccer as the counselor's game." Jeff explained. Each year, a hour each day was spent trying out a new sport, and at the end of the week, the counselors were divided into two teams and they faced off. Silently, Addison cheered, soccer has been her sport since she could kick a ball at the ripe age of three.

She had no clue, but Joe was cheering on the inside aswell. He too, had been playing soccer since he could remember. "So team captains are going to be Addison and Joe. Addison, your team practices at seven, while Joe's at eight on the main field. You guys have each night to practice and final game is friday at seven. Good luck, now go wake your campers."

An half hour was taken from rehersal and another half hour from activites so they can have a full hour of sports, meaning that Addison had to grab her campers attention quickly. Addison was already thinking of plays, and other ways to beat Joe's team while she walked in the direction of the cabins. She played left wing and had one hell of a kick, to be in front of it was terrifying. Rosters were already out and she had Leanne, a goalie, and Nick, a strong midfielder on her team. Leaving Madison and Kevin, both forewards on Joe's team. Joe was sweeper and could keep anyone and everyone out of the eighteen yard box.

"Ready for rehersal team?" Addison asked, while her kids dragged their cases to rehersal room D. It was a long, grueling rehersal, only denting the simpsons theme song. No one in the group was even close to _auditioning_ for the solo. An exhausted Addison threw her chart closed and escorted the kids out of rehersal room D and to the football field for their first sport.

She was paired with Luke, a big, broad shouldered, football obsessive seventeen year old. Yeah, it really was quite a shock when he showed up to _band camp_ out of all place. Turns out his secret talent was trumpet. No ones jaw fell faster then Addison's when she heard that.

As Addison was helping her campers put on their flags for the game, she was attacked with questions regarding the rules, gist and point of the game. Seeing as though she knew so much more about the rock she desperatly wanted to smash over her head, then she did about the game of football, she directed each kid over to Luke. While she headed to the miserably, so-called bleachers and hid her head in between her legs.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing with her head in between her knees?" A familliar voice questioned far too closely to her ear. She was never good with boys and them wispering into her ear. Never was, never will be good with it.

"Hiding from a pretty boy like you." She tried to say really quietly that remark, but she never could control the volume of her voice. Everything had to be double forte to her. Unluckily for her, he heard it and gave her a friendly shove.

"Shucks, don't make me blush." He giggled childishly and Addison groaned with her head still lower then her ass.

"What are you doing here Jonas?" She groaned, half from annoyment that he was STILL bothering her and half from the cramps screwing around with her stomach muscles. It wasn't _him _that made her almost kiss him, but the moment.

"I was just over here to grab some oranges for my team. But then I saw you with you head lower then earth's core. So I thought I would stop by and make you smile." He grinned cheekily, while Addison rolled her eyes. "So whats wrong Addie?"

"I hate stomachs." She groaned, a little bit incomprehensible and a lot of loud.

"Did you eat something funny? " There was shaking of a ponytail indicating 'no' from between her knees. "Upset stomach?"

"Kind of. It's ok, though. I'll be fine." She groaned. He took a seat beside her and rubbed her back in tiny circles.

"You don't sound like it." He told her with a voice of concern. The rubbing moved from the tiny circles on her shoulder blades, to lower on her back. Though it hit the spot, she knew it was wrong. Not crossing the line or anything, he was being fairly conservative. She just knew she would jump him if he got any lower. She had a thing with boys and being behind her back.

"It's ok, I'll be fine in time." She finally straightened out her body and his hand moved from her back to just awkwardly raised in midair.

"You'd best be better soon." He said, stressing out the last word and dropping his hand onto her knee at the same time. "We have rehersal tonight, Addie."

Addison nodded and noticed that his hand had yet to leave her knee. So he was flirty, but conservative. Straight forward, but confusing. Good looking, and even better without a shirt. _Okay stop Addison, don't let out the inner 'tween'._ "I'll be there."

"You'd best be. I'm looking forward to it." His hand let go off her knee and he hopped off the bleachers casually. "And try to warm up first? Your tuning is awful unless you do." He grinned with a wink at the end, and Addison tossed a half full water bottle at his chest. With that, he was off to his campers playing T-ball on the diamond.

How could someone make you feel some angry that you could explode, and so much like jelly you could fall? Joe Jonas just had that effect on girls. He was just so _perfect_ and so _annoying_ at the same time. On one hand, he was absolutely adorable which just made every girl fall to his feet in admiration. He was great with kids, all of his campers swarmed to his feet and he was able to make each and every one of them favor him. He knew what to say and when to say it. All his subtle comments and body language made Addison's knees go weak and the stare. Oh that infamous Jonas stare each posessed and used frequently. The stare that would make you throw his toned, muscular body against a wall and kiss him.

And on the other hand, he was a nuissance. Always making cocky comments, and arrogant remarks. Making his head so full of hot air it could rise to the sky. The way he'd woo every girl around him. New campers, old campers, counselors, lunch ladies, the nurse, who by the way was not the stereotypical gorgeous eighteen-year old nurse that is in every single teenage boy's fantasy. No, the wart-covered, hairy, loud, Russian nurse, who could probably gouge both my eyes out at one time, with one finger. Now he thinks he can sway Addison into his trap? No, she wont be another to add to his list. Another girl he hooked up with at camp, never to speak to her again like every other pretty teenage girl in the around for a week out of eight. Who would return the following summer hoping for another camp romance. Sorry sweetie, he found another girl to manipulate.

That was not going to be Addison this summer. She will outwit, outlast, and outplay this dear Jonas. Oh, he just didn't know it yet. He had no clue she was going to mess with his mind just as much as he was messing with hers. Game on Jonas, game on.

"Jonas is in for it." Addison told her cabin-mates as they changed for the campfire.

"Don't beat his head in with a semi-flaming marshmallow, I've seen it done, and it's not pretty." Leanne advised.

"No, he wants to mess with my head, manipulate me into falling for him. He's getting it right back." She said, while deciding whether or not she should wear the blue American Apparel hoodie, or lime green TNA sweater.

"So he wants you to fall for him? Are you" Madison asked, her eyebrows cocked in a 'somehow-I-knew-it' manner.

"Are you kidding me?" She lied, making an uncomfortable face that always ratted herself out. "Ok, so I am just a little bit. But I've always had a teensy little crush on him since we started coming to camp. But I'm not giving in that easily. He's going to have to work for it."

"The thrill of the chase, nice." Leanne grinned and took the pair of beige bermuda shorts lying on Madison's bed. With a pink rugby shirt, and black hoodie, she was ready and waiting for her buddies to accompany her.

Addison had her infamous denim shorts half on, while she bolted out the cabin door. Leanne and Madison told her she was taking too long, so they left without her. Zipping up the fly, she ran full forced and hopped on Leanne's back, taking her to the ground. The laughing girls helped each other up, but had to take a breather before walking up to the fire pit and sitting on the appropriate logs.

"Good evening Addie." The familiar Jonas greeted from her left. Same seating arrangements on the logs, same campfire songs, same smores, same everything. But how could she complain? Camp has been her favorite place since she could remember.

"Same to you Jonas." She grinned, taking a stick and a marshmallow to make the world's greatest snack.

"Come on, I gave you an interesting nickname, and all I get it Jonas?" He grinned.

"I'm just stating the facts Jonas." She replied, not taking her eyes off the roasting marshmallow in front of her. "And my dad calls me Addie."

"We have something in common, me and papa Chambers. I should meet him. We'd have endless conversations."

"About what? All my dad talks about it airplanes." Her father worked with airplanes of all sorts, and if he wasn't on a landing strip, he was making model airplanes from random household items. Beer caps, aluminum, paperclips, anything.

"How we both know a cute girl named Addie." Addison surpressed a blush and gave Joe a look that said 'your-not-getting-any-closer'.

"Yeah, then my dad would beat you up for talking about his only little girl like that." Addison grew up with three older brothers, all of which, huge football and lacrosse stars. Willing to take on anyone who came within a three foot radius of their sister and who happened to be a boy.

"Thats ok. As long as I get to see you afterwards."

"Nice one Jonas, but I'm not one of those girls." She shook her head flirtatiously and got up to grab a juicebox from the cooler. Not hesitating for a moment, Joe shot up and followed the most confusing, but in somehow a good way, girl he ever knew.

"Now why do you have to go and say something like that?" He leaned his body against the cooler atop a table and cut her off from grabbing another juicebox for her campers.

"I'm being honest with you, Jonas. Would you rather me lie?"

"No, it's just that I'm used to pretty girls lying to me. They just love me that much." Joe said cockily, flipping his hair to the side.

"Oh really?" Addison acted, he nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't expect that from me." She grinned and took that moment to grab a juicebox from the cooler he just took his body off and walk away back to her spot on the log. Only to return her attention to the golden brown marshmallow she was roasting.


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to give you another chapter since it has been quite sometime. I'm still swamped with school but I should be done by the end of next week. Thanks for reviewing! I love ALL of them!!

Somehow every word that escaped her lips made his mind go crazy, every move she makes, he follows, and the smile she shows, the corners of his lips touch his ears. Why was this girl he'd known for so long suddenly making him act like a lovesick puppy?It just had to be those almost silver eyes, and that wicked smile never leaving her face, ever. Or those shorts, how could those Daisy Dukes not make a boy chase? Something about this fresh, and different girl made Joe Jonas fall head over heels. And he was not about to let the one girl who'd ever made him feel that way, slip through his fingers.

"So I saw you chatting up Addison over at the cooler tonight." Kevin grinned, patting his younger flesh and blood on the back. "Nice one man."

Joe simply grinned, not knowing how to describe the way he felt towards Addison. All he wanted to do was pick that tiny ball of energy up and take her off somewhere secluded and show her who he really is. Okay, and along with a serious make-out session, but heart-to-hearts are definatly included. Joe was always open for give and take

"Shes a cutie that one." He grinned, lying in his bunk with his hands beneath his head. Staring up at the carved letter underneath Nick's bunk. 'DJ Danger 07' carved in his infamous chicken scratch the moment he recieved that nickname. For jumping in the zero degrees celsius lake at one am. A dare recieved by the one and only Addison and Leanne. Truth or dare just HAD to be played on the coldest night of the summer.

"When are we going to break out the annual traditions?" Joe wondered aloud. "Truth or dare, hide and go seek tag, midnight swims, and all that jazz?"

"I'm down for anytime soon." Nick piped up from overtop his brother's bed. First word he'd spoken since they arrived back in the cabin, ten minutes ago. "Have you spoken to the girls about it yet?"

"Nah, I can ask Addison tonight at practice." Joe grinned to himself as he remember that they had another rendezvous that night. It was nearing ten o'clock and he was up and grabbing a sweater before he had to leave.

"So what did happen with you and her last night?" Kevin grinned from his spot at the bathroom sink. While Joe stared at his feet in his flipflops, he began to tell the story. Not as detailed as a twelve year old girl, or as Addison did, but well enough.

"So somehow she ended up pushing me off a chair, and I thought it would be a good idea to chase her around the hall. I caught up to her around the baby grand piano and kind of caught her around the waist. She was so close to kissing me, and though she doesn't exactly like me too much, you could tell she wasn't going to pass me up. Leanne just chose that time to barge in talking about some hair contraption left in someone else's cabin." He uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck as he informed his brothers. It wasn't usual that he didn't enjoy telling them about his late night meetings with members of the opposite sex.

"Nice one man. Just don't make this another notch on your list, those girls are really nice." Kevin advised, referring to all the other girls Joe hooked up with in the rehearsal halls passed curfew. And the dining hall, the boat house, anywhere else.

"Yeah, I'm not going to stop talking to them because you hurt their friend." Nick tried to say, but just ended up bunching up some random words together, trying to make some sense. Joe was sure that he dind't hear any vowels at all in that sentence.

"Don't worry Nicky, you can still talk to you beloved Madison after this." Joe said, messing up his fro, receiving a displeased look from Nick. "Addison's not like the other girls though. I think this ones going to be different."

"You said that about Alex." Kevin groaned from under his pillow. "And Victoria, Lucille, Jamie, and Katelyn." Joe slumped hish head down and left the cabin, at the same moment Addison was.

"Hey Addie, ready to go?" He perked up when he saw that bouncing ponytail bopping down the path.

"Yup, I'm just so exhausted today. Didn't sleep too well last night." She grinned at the boy to her left, returning the same look right back at her. She had left the green hoodie in her cabin, and was left in Leanne's volcom tee. With a couple of goosebumps perked up on her arms, she felt the chilly breeze and the moon's rays beaming down upon her. "Full moon," She observed, barely above a whisper.

"I love the moon and stars out here. Can't ever see them back home." Joe told her in a deep, quiet, sexy nonetheless, voice.

"Oh yeah, how is LA? Getting some good recording done?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad. I just miss the simplicity of Jersey. Not having a starbucks on every corner, tanning salons, and designer boutiques wherever you go."

"Me too. That's the greatest part about living in a town with only three hundred people. Everyone knows everyone. We have two coffee shops, one open twenty-four hours. A small mall, only having a grocery store, pharmacy, bank, and two clothing stores. And a school. That's just about it."

"Sounds like fun though. I would love to grow up with the same people. They all probably love you like their own."

"It's true. Like, my neighbour, Mrs Warner, makes the best apple pie and she makes it for the whole street. The Andrew's have two young kids and they ask me to babysit and the kids treat me like a sister. We're all family, it seems." She told him. This was a whole different side to the Joe Jonas from earlier, had he been abducted by aliens recently?. "But then again, it's been the same kids at band camp since we were eight. I consider this my second family, and my second home."

"I get where your coming from. Like LA has been so stressful, so many deadlines, people to see, and expectations to meet. It's so great to come to band camp and have everything wind down and come back to normal." This was normal to him? Playing games with girl's minds?

"I'm not going to lie, but band camp somehow got more confusing this summer then any other year." She snorted, receiving a confused look from the second side of Joe Jonas. "I mean, every other year was so repetitive. Don't get me wrong, I love it and all, it;s just this summer, something else must've been added to the mix. It's great, I still LOVE band camp, but it's not the same."

Joe was so relieved to have a girl to talk to that wasn't a complete airhead. The had something balanced upon their neck, and she seemed to use it! Once entering the rehearsal room, they immediately buckled down and began practice. Both so focused on the chords and notes before them, that they barely noticed the time ticking by. Joe seemed more concerned about the goosebumps returning to Addison's arms then the lack of sleep he'd be getting that night.

"Are you cold?" He asked, she took a look down at her arms and realized he was right. Practice had been going by so smoothly that she barely noticed her own body temperature.

"Perhaps I am." She chukled, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. No improvement.

"Here, take my sweater." He said, resting the acoustic guitar down on the ground and unzipping the hoodie.

"No no, I can't. You'd be too cold." She said gently pushing the cozy-looking sweater away from her shivering torso.

"I'd rather myself be cold then you." He assured. "But don't worry. I'll be okay, mommy."

She gave him an annoyed look and took the sweater, which was as cozy as it seemed. "Thank you." She mumbled as she zipped it up. The fabric smelled faintly of his cologne and the sleeves fell far past her outstretched fingertips. While practice wore on, she huddled her body close inside the sweater and felt her body relax against the soft fibres. It was edging closer to eleven thirty, a half hour longer then usual, before Addison realized she had a busy day in a few hours.

"I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time." He said far too quickly, while he put the guitar back in it's case, and hurrying to hold the door open for her.

"No no, it's okay. It's my fault just as much yous." She replied, gathering the music from the scores and allowing him to usher her out the room.

"I had a good time tonight though. I think we're begining to sound pretty good." He nodded while walking down the path towards their cabins.

"I think so too. If only you could reach that G sharp." She chuckled at the note he kept missing.

"Oh really? It's all my fault eh?"

"Just about." She grinned. The cabins were creeping nearer, and their time was running out. Addison felt as though she had to do something spontaneous, keep Jonas on his toes. Once in between their cabins, she stopped and turned to face him. With a cocked eyebrow, he did the same.

"Well Jonas, the next time I'll see you, you'd better have that chord down." She pointed a finger warningly at him.

"Oh don't worry, I will. See you tomorrow at soccer?" He asked hopefully. With a nod, they said their goodnights, but Addison's mind sparked an idea. She was facing her cabin, but she quickly turned around and saw him watching her get into her cabin safely, like he always did. He gave her a look of confusion and he reply was her grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a soft, small kiss. It was a light peck, leaving her hot breath on his lips only moments later. His eyes were still closed, expecting more, while she stood with eyes wide open, and a grin on her face. She turned and power walked to her cabin, leaving Joe standing dumbfounded on the path, index finger touching his lips where he had been given a sweet surprise.

Addison had him right where she wanted him. Waiting for more. Joe finally turned and walked into his cabin, with the same look of utter confusion, and he layed down in his bed. Addison was curled up in a ball and had the biggest smile on her face. Thi really was the best summer of all. Both fell asleep with a smile on their face, and Addison still in Joe's sweater, antisipating what the following day had to bring.

It was time for the daily sport and on this fine sunny day, Addison was scheduled to play soccer with Joe's team. She saw them already passing the ball around on the field when Addison brought her team along.

"Good afternoon, Addie." Joe waved with a seductive smirk. Addison had played him well, the only thought going through his mind for the past twelve hours was that kiss.

"Same to yous Joe." She grinned. The kids grathered around Joe and Addison and listened carefully to the instructions given. The counselors were giving them basic soccer skill drills and showed them a few tricks of their own. Addison had been varsity captain last year, and was a varisty team member since freshman year. So she was extremly pleased to learn that they would be playing soccer that day, and for the counselors game friday night.

While the kids were in a basic keep away drill, Joe was standing beside Addison and they were shouting out tips and praises for the campers, in between conversations though.

"Are you ready to get crushed by my team Friday night?" Joe whispered into Addison's ear, giving her pins and needles down her spine.

"No, I'm ready to crush your team. If that's what you were meaning." Addison sent him a sweet grin and tried to squint her eyes like the Jonas clan all had mastered.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen. We've got a solid team this year."

"Right, but it still wont help you." Time was almost up, and Addison needed to clean up the equipement before she could leave for rock climbing. As she put the balls in the bag, she noticed Joe cleaning up the pylons and kiddie nets.

"Go get changed for canoeing, and I'll meet you in front of your cabins." Joe instructed his team and they scurried off to the path. Joe slung the nets over his shoulder and carried the pylons in his hands, when he met up with Addison to carry them to the sports shed.

"So what are you up to now?" He asked casually as they walked down the path to the shed. Did the shed have to be so inconveniently far away from the field?

"Rock climbing with Jessica. But she is always late, so I wont be leaving for another fifteen minutes, if you want to just give me those nets and stuff. I can put them away." She offered but Joe shook the idea off.

"No, it's not like my campers want to go canoeing. They can wait, it's usually me waiting anyways."

"Wait, your early? Thats a shock." Addison snorted and recieved a mock hurt face from Joe.

"Thanks Addie." They reached the shed and had to put the soccer equipement at the very back of the shed. Climbing over swimming noodles, ducking under fishing nets, and swirving out of the lacrosse sticks aim, Addison made it to the back. Not without tripping over a hockey stick, she reached out for the net crossbar, but was caught immediatly by a strong forearm around her waist.

"Thanks." She mumbled, balancing herself once more and setting the nets back on the shelf. Along with the pylons, and the balls, she turned around and saw Joe simply standing behind her. He was staring down at her silver eyes and every thought possible was racing through his mind. Without hesitation, he took her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall of the shed.

"Joe?" She mumbled before a pair of lips crashed onto hers. They were soft and moved passionately. Addison stood there in shock, but soon realized she must have seemed like a fool, and she began to kiss him back. With hot, quick kisses, his tongue slid across her bottom lip. awaiting entry. Addison had no self restrain, and she immediately opened her mouth to their tongue now wrestling each other.

Her fingers were caught up in his hair above his neck and he had her safe between his arms. He pushed his torso up against hers and moved his kisses from her mouth, to her jawbone, to her neck. Her knees felt weak and she practicly melted right then and there. "Joe.." Her voice moaned into his ear and he grinned at the reaction before him.

"I've been wanting to do that, for so long." He whispered in her ear before giving the skin before it a soft peck. Addison stared up into his eyes with confusion and lust. Extending his hand, she took it and he led her outside to the gleaming sunlight and crisp breeze. "I'll see you later?"

Still speechless, she nodded her head like a bafoon and he gave her a smile before turning towards the cabins. Addison finally released the stress on her knees and slid down to the ground. What was going on between her and Joe Jonas? King of one day only hook ups?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you SO MUCH to the reviewers who have waited SO patiently for updates. Specifically, JoeJonasBabe, heatherontheweather, baS3balljBando, Sammy, Amy, Peace.Love.Jonas.Obsession, -alissamichelle-, and ANYONE else I missed! you guys are freaking amazing!!

No one could be more distracted during the rules and instructions for rock climbing then Addison. She sat staring off into space for a good solid twenty minutes just wondering who would make the next move. Should she? Well, he was just so forward in the shed, like he knew what he wanted. That look in his eyes replayed itself over and over again in Addison's head. He got what he wanted, so does that mean he's done with her? There was a twisting in her stomach as she worried if she blew it. She told herself she wasn't going to be another girl on his list, but to her, that plan was destroyed.

"You coming Addison? Or are the daydreams in your head far too interesting?" Her co-counselor for the day, Luke, asked giving her a soft grin as he got up off the rock beside her to help get the kids strapped in. She shook her head free of the thoughts and followed him to the lineup of impatient eight year olds.

As Addison was pulling her campers up, and even working up a bit of a sweat, she wondered what her next move should be. Shrug it off and keep playing with his head, ignore him, or fall for him like she had so long ago. Tonight was the counselor's night off, and every year the counselors go to the same bar. Well, it wasn't exactly a bar, it was more of a mexican salsa kind of club. Either way all they did was drink, dance, and party till dawn. Best thing about it, was that the bartenders barely spoke english, and often failed when asking for ID.

"So are you heading out to 'dinner' tonight with the rest of the counselors?" Luke asked, using the code name they made up last summer they used whenever Jeff or the kids were around. It truly was the most fun they have during the summer. Dancing, drinking and living it up until the wee hours of the morning.

Addison smirked as a lightbulb went off in that whirlwind of a brain she had. "Of course I am. Best night of summer right there." She grinned and yanked the rope tightly, helping little Nicole scale the wall. The sweat trickled down her forehead and she wiped it away with the hem of her polo. It was stuffy in the gymnasium and they were barely a half hour into the session. Only forty five minutes left, she reassured. Luke gave her the same 'irritated-by-the-heat' look and continued to tug on the rope.

As she drove the oversized van back to the camp, her arm dangled out the window and she had the kids singing along to the latest tween pop song. The sun tickled her skin and the wind whipped her brown locks back and forth. It was a gorgeous summer day and this way by far the best July yet. A little more dramatic then she had thought, but still unbelievably interesting. It took her numerous tries to park the car without touching the precious daffodiles preserved way too closely to the parking lot, before she was able to unload the kids and keep their focus to give them instructions.

"Okay, since tonight is the counselors night off, you must listen to everything Jeff, Lucille, and Mary have to say. They will be running dinner and the campfire tonight, and I want everyone of you to be on your best behaviours. Let's make a good impression on them and maybe get some brownie points." Addison grinned and sent her kids on their way before she went off in search of Madison and Leanne.

Leanne was just cleaning up from fingerpainting when Addison spotted her. With paint in her hair, and all over her limbs, Addison let Leanne go and shower while she cleaned up. Paint had been thrown everywhere, and the brushes took just about forever to wash. But she finished as quickly as possible and headed back to her cabin.

"What are you wearing tonight?!" Madison practicly shouted at Addison when she walked through the door. Addison burst out into laughter at her friend in her pair of denim shorts and bra, with a pile of clothes strewn around her feet. Addison chukled and attempted to step over the clothes and towards her dresser drawers, which were picked clean.

"I was going to wear shorts and a top. You'll look fine in anything, don't worry." Addison reassured. Madison was still throwing tops on, looking in the mirror, grunting and throwing them off. Finally, after ten shirts, Addison threw a dress at her head. It was a spaghetti strap pink dress that cut off above the knees of Madison's unbelievably long legs. It was simple, flirty, and fun and suited Madison's personality perfectly.

"You are a lifesaver!" She shrieked and grinned at the girl staring back at her. With a roll of her eyes, Addison took some short black shorts and a white tank with braided straps and threw it on. Leaving her hair in messy curls, she tossed it down the her back and applied the little make-up she needed. Some foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and lip chap. Never gloss, too sticky for dancing. And of course Addison would be dancing, however she was trying to avoid dancing on the tables. Like she did many years before.

"Ok, Addison, if I'm dancing on the tables again, can you see up my dress?" Madison asked as she attempted to stand on the top bunk in demonstration. Addison chuckled and assured her that none of them will be dancing like that this year.

"Let's have some class, shall we?" Addison grinned, knowing she was always the one initiating the table top dance routines. With one last hair, make-up and wardrobe check, the girls left their cabin at eight thirty to meet the rest of the counselors at the vans. Leslie and Jordan, the only for sure sober ones, were the drivers of the illegally stuffed vans. Well, who cares? The camp was so far south, they were almost in Mexico. Laws like that were broken more then breathing.

"Did you guys bring cash?" Leanne asked, as she tugged her low-rise jeans up and her plain red tube top down to meet the hem of the pants.

"Yeah, enough for all of us, if you both forgot. Again." Madison rolled her eyes at her somewhat irresponsible friends. Every other counselor was ready and raring to go when the three amigas arrived. With a couple once-overs from familliar faces, they grinned and Addison's eyes met the awe-struck ones of Joe Jonas. With the same seductive squint he sent more then birthday wishes, she strutted past him and into the backseat of the car. _I've still got him,_ Addison grinned.

Joe shook his head clear and practically sprinted into the seat beside the always-surprising girl. With his arm comfortably placed behind her shoulders, he got comfortable and let another counselor, Erin, under his right arm. It was going to be a long, bumpy ride to the bar, especially with Jordan as a driver. Who enjoyed more dancing in his seat then driving. The occupants were thrown left, right, and centre, bashing their heads against one anothers, and bodies fell into laps uncomfortably. It was a great ride for Joe, having two gorgeous girls at both sides laughing the whole way there. But once out of the car, Addison sprinted up to her best buds and they waltzed into the bar together.

"Can I get three margaritas?" Addison said confidently. Speaking to bartenders with confidence, was pretty much showing ID in her eyes. Without question, the bartender began the drinks and the girls scanned the crowd for some cute faces. "Blue polo, Corona in his hand, high fiving his buddy. What do you say, eighteen? Nineteen?"

"I'd say seventeen. Some of his buddies still have braces." Leanne grinned at the unfamilliar good looking faces, before a far too familliar one stepped in the way.

"Scoping out the crowd are we?" Joe grinned before motioning for a beer. Addison twisted her body around Joe's to catch another glimpse of the popped collar hottie.

"What's it to you?" Addison grinned as she liked what she saw. A tall hot boy pounding a couple beers back and living up, with another hot boy in front of her sending her a confused stare. Right where she wanted him, still. Always wanting more.

"Maybe you shouldn't go off with some crazy Mexican boys, could catch something and wind up in an alleyway out back." Joe advised with a cocked eyebrow. Joe leaned over Addison to grab the Corona from the bartender and pressed his torso casually against hers. Addison looked at her friends and noticed that their jaws had already hit the dance floor.

"If by 'crazy Mexican' you mean 'New Mexican lacrosse star'. The okay, I'll think about it." She fake pondered with her index finger on her chin before almost shouting, "Hell no!" Yup, the already hot boy had a 'property of Albuquerque lacrosse' lanyard hanging out of his pocket. A lanyard Addison knew far too well, her oldest brother has played for that team for years. The bartender handed the girls their drinks and Addison took hers to the same table they always occupied each summer.

With a two margaritas in her system, Addison loosened up and bopped around in her seat before deciding it was time to dance. Pulling her girls out onto the floor with her, she shook her hips, moved her already aching feet, and shook her way towards Albuquerque Hottie in attempts to catch his eye. It wasn't long before he set his beer on the table and strutted towards Addison and her dancing girls.

"Mind if I join?" He grinned alluringly. He smelled faintly of cologne and Addison never realized how tall her really was until he was standing behind her grinding. With her hand behind his neck and his other on the top of her thigh, hips were swaying to the rhythm of the music as the live bass pounded in their ears.

"What's your name?" He whispered, sending his hot breath onto the back of her neck. She grinned and told him before getting his, Tyler. When the next song started, it wasn't one to grind to. It was an up beat, salsa tempo, leaving Addison staring at the Albuquerque Hottie in hopes of him being able to salsa.

Good, no. Amazing, yes. He moved along with her and sent her flying into spins, dips and any other salsa move imaginable. Their bodies were pushed together closely, and often so close their foreheads were touching. Two or three songs later, Addison realized that she needed another drink before she could go on.

"Don't leave without giving me a goodbye dance." Tyler told her, pointing his finger in her direction. With a seductive smile, she turned back to the bartender and ordered a round of tequila shots.

"Don't you remember what tequila did to you last summer?" A low, sexy voice said behind her. Without turning, she knew how to respond to the mystery man who's arms were closing in on her.

"Maybe that's what I was going for." She grinned and piveted around, leaving her in between the strong forearms of Joe. His face was close to hers and she stared back into the deep hazel eyes which confused her for so long. But the eyes were clear now, he wanted her. And he wanted her now. "Ready for that Jonas?"

"More then ready Chambers." He grinned, taking a tequila shot in both of his hands, giving one to her, and pounded it back, no chaser, no lemon. Addison cocked an eyebrow in shock and did the same. "Another?"

Three shots later, Addison was being a goof as she shook her shoulders. "Too much tequila too quickly!" She giggled, taking Joe's hand and pulling him towards the table with their friends. Madison and Leanne were beyond hammered and the girls nodded in approval. They walked over to the long table in front of the small windows and did the same thing they did every year. The live band took a break and a DJ stepped in, playing the latest Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, and Madonna song 'Four Minutes'. With a beer in her hand, Addison tossed her hair from side to side and popped her hips from left to right. It was like things never changed.

A small crowd gathered and were dancing too around the table, though only one face truly stood out. Joe was sitting at a table with Nick and Kevin, sipping some beers and watching the three girls shake their hips for all to see. Joe was sending her protective looks, and only stood up when he saw another boy around their age get a little to forward with Addison.

"Addie, let's go grab your ballet flats from the car. Your feet look like they hurt a lot." She nodded in agreeance and took his hand before stepping to the ground. When passing his brothers, Joe told them quietly "Watch the other girls. I don't trust those Albuquerque guys." Seeing his brothers nod reassured him and let him escort Addison out of the small building. Surprisingly, she was able to walk in the gold heels suffocating her feet, and her words were not as slurred as expected.

"Joe, why aren't you dancing with Erin? She seems like she's into you." Addison asked when they got a little closer to the car. Joe unlocked it and held the door open for Addison to climb in and change her shoes.

"She's not who I want to dance with. Even if she's into me." He replied. Addison was in the backseat trying to find the black ballet flats without any luck.

"Joe, can you come help me find them? There's not much light and I can barely see." Joe climbed in and followed her to the backseat where she sat searching for the missing footwear.

"Are these them?" He asked, holding up a pair on the floor in the trunk. She nodded and slipped her feet out of the gold ones and into the black. "Ready to go?" He asked, awaiting her to scoot out first. She sat there quietly and looked at Joe. Not even a millisecond later, she had him pinned against the window and her lips were on his. Her kisses were hot, firey and somehow let go of all the sexual tension built up over the night. He took her by her soft cheeks and held her close to him as his tongue played a fair game of hockey against hers. Joe moved down towards her neck and found the spot closer to the back that made her go crazy.

"Oh, God." She whispered, "Joe..." Her voice trailed off into soft moans from Joe kissing her neck. She couldn't handle it any longer, and she took his lips against hers and sent him into waves of pleasure.

Though this really wasn't bothering him at all, he felt as though they should save it for a sober time. "We should probably go inside" He whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead affectionately. Until this moment, he hadn't realized how he'd actually fallen for Addison. He'd fallen head over heels, for the first time in his life.

I'm ending this one here and there will be MORE drama in the next chapter. it'll be up ASAP. My last exam is next tuesday and I'm not really going anywhere on vacation this summer. So you'll be hearing LOTS from me. Review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and waiting oh so patiently for another update. I apologise that it's taken me so long to update. I finished school yesterday and now all I will be doing for the next few days it finishing up the story. I have up to chapter twelve written now. Just review and I'll post more. I have LOADS of free time. ps. I LOVED camp rock. It was fabulous.

Addison waited for Joe to come out of the van and lock it up before she slipped her right arm underneath his left. He looked down and saw the petite brunette with her head on his shoulder. Joe wondered what was going on between the two of them. There really was more then just sexual tension. There obviously had to be a spot for her deep in his heart, but he couldn't let her in. Or any girl in for that matter.

"Are you going to go back on the table tops?" Joe grinned to her when they approached the door. With his hand holding the door out for her, and the other on the small of her back, she tugged his hand into the bar, then turning and shaking her head at him.

"We're going to salsa dance." She grinned. Joe shook his head and assured her that he could not salsa, probably the worst salsa dancer in the history of them all. Although Addison had a hard time believing it, she went off in search of another partner.

"Thought you left without another dance!" A voice called behind her, and it just so happened to be a great dancer. One named Tyler, who Joe was watching from the other side of the room. He watched as he put his hands on Addison's thighs, as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck, and as he grinded his hips from side to side.

Joe felt like something was off, that something was odd tonight. Addison always was a party girl when it came to nights off during camp, but she had a strong head on her shoulders. She knew when to say no, and when to walk away. Joe repeated that in his head only moments before asking Erin to dance with him. The live band was still on their break, so some good music to attempt to dance to was playing.

Erin led Joe to the spot on the dance floor with the best view of the mystery Albuquerque native and Addison. Erin was dancing her hardest, trying to impress the one guy every girl wanted, but his eyes were super-glued to Addison. Who now rotated and was on Tyler's leg, with their heads only inches apart. Joe repeated reassuring words in his mind until he could look back at the blonde shaking her hips in front of him.

But once the live band started to play again, Erin told Joe she was going to go freshen up in the ladies room, and he also noticed that Tyler went up to the bar to grab some more drinks. Leaving Addison alone on the dance floor. She caught Joe's eye and nodded her head while he continuously shook his. "Oh yes you are." She grinned, taking his hand and yanking him to the centre on the dance floor.

Joe was more of a grinding kind of guy, so when the music started playing, he was racing to think of some sort of dance move. "Loosen up! Here, let me show you." Addison advised, taking his hands and leading him this way and that. Her touch sent warmth up and down his body, and her smile made him go ecstatic.

A couple of rookie moves later, Erin returned and Joe looked up to see Tyler returning as well. Except unlike Erin, he had two beers in one hand while he tried shoving a plastic baggie in his pocket. "Here, I got you a beer Addie." Addie? He knows her an hour and he's already on pet name basis? Joe shook the thoughts out of his head before taking Erin's hand to dance once more. Don't let it get to you man. She's cute, but dating her isn't in the equation.

It was getting later and later, and one van had already taken some people back to camp, including Leanne and Kevin. Who were probably heading back to have some alone time, but that was nobody's business but theirs. Joe was keeping a watchful eye on Addison out on the dance floor, drinking some drinks brought to her, and living it up. While in the mean time, Joe caught his little fro bro kissing the sweet, loveable Madison closer to the exit. With Erin at his hip, and Tyler on Addison's, Joe didn't dare sweep Addie away.

But until he saw Addison's head start to droop, and body start to sway, he knew something was up. She had always been somewhat of a lightweight, but always told someone when it was her time to go home. Tyler had taken her hand, and was leading her almost unconscience body towards the facilities. The dirty, disgusting facilities that people avoided and used the bushes outside instead. Joe leapt up from his spot behind Erin's grooving hips and over towards Tyler.

"Hey Addie, we're all heading out now. It's getting late, and we have an early morning tomorrow." Joe took Addison's hand and realised that the party-hard dancer had her eyes shut, and seemed to be barely breathing. Joe gave Tyler a confused and angered look before shouting, "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

Tyler stuttered to spit out an answer, "She told me she felt hot, and that she needed to splash some cold water on her face. So I was trying to lead her to the bathroom."

"To the men's? Why the fuck didn't you go get one of her friends?!" Joe shouted, Nick was at him side trying to hold down Joe's anger. But it soon became clear what had really happened.

"Fine, take her then. She was getting boring anyways." Tyler almost tossed the unconscience body onto Joe before nodding to his friends and leaving. Joe gently gave passed Nick, Addison and followed Tyler on his heel. With Luke, and Jordan behind him, two buff, burly football players behind Joe, they cornered Tyler and his buddies trying to hail a cab.

"What the fuck did you put in her drink?" Joe yelled. Tyler looked at his practically passed out buddies puking in the bushes for some help. "How could you put date rape in a girl's drink? You can't pick up chicks any other way?"

"Look man, she was all over me. She would've fucked me even if she'd been sober and blind. You'd have done the same. I'm surprised you hadn't already, bud." Tyler said cockily, which threw Joe over the edge. He pulled back his right and, and sent it flying towards Tyler's grinning jaw. With a crack of his knuckles, and Tyler's body falling onto the ground before him, Joe had instantly been restrained by Luke, Jordan and Nick.

"What the fuck man?" Tyler spat, holding his bleeding jaw when he stood up. With two of his buddies at his side, Tyler approached Joe cautiously. Both boys were each other's eye level, they glared furiously.

"I would never spike a girl's drink. I don't need drugs to pick up girls." Joe spat his words at Tyler and accidentally slipped out his last sentence before being yanked back inside. "And for you information buddy. I like that girl. Never in hell would I do that."

Joe saw Tyler get into a cab with his lousy excuse for friends and drive off back towards the highway. Nick had a close eye on his brother and his clenched fists. His sibling used to have a horrible temper issue, but he cleaned up his act a couple years before. He only ever snapped when things were really wrong, and Nick saw in Joe's eye that Addison was his first priority that night.

Joe saw Addison in a chair with Madison at her side splashing some cold water onto her fiery red cheeks. She was still fading in and out, but breathing. And that was all Joe worried about. "She'll be alright." Joe reassured a panicking Madison at his side. Joe noticed the protective hand atop her shoulder, belonging to Nick. They had it so perfect, and Joe was completely and utterly jealous. Why couldn't he settle it down with one girl. And the one girl he wanted, was presently unconscience.

Addison's eyes sputtered open slowly and softly, and they rested upon the concerned face of a certain Jonas. He pushed the hair back from her face and looked into her eyes, as if searching for some form of life. "Addie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Everyone around her exhaled in relief and someone passed her a water bottle.

"Nothing now." Joe's eyes showed waves of relief. Addison rested in her seat for a few minutes, leaving the group in shock over the events Addison didn't seem to be aware of.

"It's getting late, and I think we've all had enough drama to last ourselves three lifetimes." Joe said to the group. He extended his hand to Addison and lifted her up off the chair. As the group walked to the van, someone cursed aloud and told the group.

"We don't have enough seats in the van." Everyone exchanged looks asking 'well-we-usually-have-too-many-so-what's-the-problem?' "No, like even fitting everyone in illegally, we still don't have two spots."

The group looked around at each other before someone spoke up. "I can walk, I'm fine. I'd enjoy some fresh air." Everyone turned and looked at Addison. Did she not know what just happened to her?

"No, I'll walk. You go in the van, you look really tired." Joe advised the petite who was still arguing with his directions.

"It's okay, I can walk. If I get tired, you'll just have to carry me." She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned when they finally allowed her and Joe to walk home in peace. With two waves good-bye, Addison and Joe set off on the path back to camp. It would be about a half hour walk, that is if they didn't get lost like always. Joe really wasn't the best with remembering when to turn.

"So how was your night?" Addison asked, her words slurred and her eyes were practically shut.

"It was alright. How about yours?" Before Addison had the time to respond, she hurled her dinner over into a bush to her right. Joe rubbed small circles on her back and advised her to take deep breaths.

"I don't know what just came over me." Addison asked, her eyebrows bushed together and the corners of her lips in a pout. Joe handed her a pack of gum and told her that he never went to a bar without one. Gratefully, she took one and tasted the spearmint gum overtake the vomit in her mouth.

"My night was good though. Just remember dancing the night away." She grinned and stared off at the moon.

"What was the last part you remember?" Joe asked curiously. Addison opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. It seemed like she barely even knew the answer.

"I remember dancing on tables. And then going out to the car, then coming in. And how bad of a salsa dancer you really are." She added a chuckle at the end before continuing. "Why, did I do something terribly embarrassing?"

"Not anything out of ordinary." He replied with a smirk. Addison took this as an insult and playfully nudged his shoulder. The walk was long and tiring. Leaving both counselor's feet in pain and they eyelids drooping lower then their feet. It was past two thirty am when they saw the friendly sign advertising Band Camp, reassuring them that their beds weren't very far.

"You need some help getting into your cabin?" Joe asked from afar when he saw that she could barely put the key in the keyhole. Addison nodded and gave her key to Joe. Who immediately opened the door for her and noticed the level of exhaustion in her eyes. "Put your arms up here."

Addison wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and he picked up the minuscule girl compared to him from under her bum. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and she held his body close to her, breathing in his reassuring smell and feeling his safe touch. Joe took her inside and laid her down on her bottom bunk. Both Leanne and Madison were completely dead to the world, off in dream land. Though once Joe put the half-asleep torso on the bed, she kept her arms around his neck. "Addison, I have to go." He whispered softly.

"Will you just stay here with me?" She whispered even quieter. Without a doubt, he crawled in beside her in the bed and took out his cell phone. I'm in Addison's cabin helping her feel better. See you in the morning. He told Kevin in a text message. And with that, he laid it on the bedside table and snuggled underneath the covers. Addison turned her body and rested her head against his chest. With each breath he took, she rose and fell.

Joe felt like he had to protect the vulnerable Addison from the world, and the only way was to never let her go. So he wrapped her body in his arms and held her tightly. Shielding her from any misfortune or hurt she may be caused. That night, Joe fell asleep with the girl he only dreamed about, lying asleep in his arms.

Stay tuned. The story wont be much longer then thirteen chapters or so. So, review and the quicker I will post. It's lamost two thirty and I just wrote two more chapters. so REVIEW and THANKS A MILLION to those who have.


	10. Chapter 10

So since I took FOREVER plus a day to update, I'm updating twice. lots of love.

Joe awoke early the next morning to see that none of the three cabin occupants were awake yet. Addison was still asleep in his arms, with her head tucked into his chest. Against his heart's desire, he slipped out of the soft blankets and back into reality. So he tiptoed out of the cabin and over to his. Kevin and Nick were both awake and ready to start the day with a thousand plus one questions for Joe.

"Why were you at Addison's cabin?"

"Did you guys end up doing anything?"

"Does she know you stayed there?"

"Do you like like Addison?" Joe's head swarmed with words and none made any sense except the last one. Of course the answer was yes, he liked Addison, but could he tell his brothers. Who believed in him only as Joe Jonas, band camp heartthrob.

"She asked me to stay, we didn't do anything, I think she was still drunk when she asked me, and I don't know." He replied all too quickly, giving his brothers headaches that were not where near the pounding sensation in Joe's mind.

"So you like her? You like a girl? Not just her body?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Well don't get me wrong, she's got a smokin' body. But I don't know, Addison is different, give me some time to think."

"Yeah, different as in not a bimbo?" Nick chuckled. So maybe Joe's dating record was more infamous then anything else, but he really felt like he could turn over another leaf. Now everyone else just had to believe as well.

"I'm still confused about all this, even more then you guys are. Just give me some time to think this through." Joe took his turn in the bathroom and tried to fix his bed head. With not much success, he left his cabin to wake his campers. Armed with a swarm of children around his feet, he led them to the dining hall where he sat with the kids eating cold cereal. Trying to sort out the situation in his head all morning long, Joe's day dragged on and on.

While Addison felt like tossing her cookies every five minutes. She awoke to the room spinning and two girls sitting at the foot of her bed. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty, we let you sleep in. We told Jeff that you ate something funny at 'dinner' last night and you were vomiting all morning." Leanne filled her best pal, who's head was in the bucket strategically placed beside her bed.

"Thanks." She mumbled when she fell back on her pillow once more. "I'll just take an advil and get it all out of my system. Hangovers are quick and easy for me."

"Are you feeling okay though? Like one hundred and thirty five percent? Maybe even closer to one fifty?" Madison asked cautiously. Am I missing something? Addison wondered, since her best friends were acting a little weirder then normal.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, seeing a suspicious look exchanged between Leanne and Madison.

"Well, what was the last thing you remember last night?" Leanne asked, her eyes and ears pricked up.

"Something around dancing on tables. Shit, do we have to do that every year?" Expecting a laugh from her friends, instead she received more questions.

"Nothing after?"

"Anything about Tyler?"

"Or bathrooms?"

"Okay, okay, I'm obviously missing something here. What is it that you guys aren't telling me? I know I must have passed out of the dance floor, but that's not the first time. It's awfully hot out there, and not much to cool you down but more alcohol."

Madison nudged Leanne, and she took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't flip out. Or do something completely irrational, just hear us out ok?" Addison nodded and urged her to go on. "Well, we think Tyler slipped something into your drink."

"What? Like date rape?" Addison snorted before it hit her. Could he have taken her virginity? Something saved for her wedding night? "No. He raped me?" Addison could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes and a weight crushing her shoulders.

"No, thank god he didn't. You were saved just in time." Madison assured, placing her hand atop her bestie's knee.

"What happened? How could it have happened?"

"Well, you were dancing on the tables and everyone could see that Joe was acting as your bodyguard that night. So he took you out to the van to grab your ballet flats. When you came back in, you started dancing with Tyler again, and him and his buddies kept bringing you drinks until we lost track of you. The whole night, Joe kept his eyes on you and Tyler." Leanne explained.

"And when he couldn't find you, he searched until he saw Tyler leading your practically unconscious body towards the bathrooms. So when he saw that, he made up some excuse that you had to leave, but he saw that you were barely breathing. So he said something to Tyler, that neither of us heard, making Tyler leave. The wired part is, Tyler said something no one heard but Joe and it sent Joe flying off the edge. So Joe followed him outside, where he caught him with a wicked right hook and sent him flying to the ground. Nick, Luke and Jordan had to hold him back from beating this guy up even more." Madison finished, leaving Addison horrified on her bed, her head in her hands.

"I can't believe he would do that for me. I thought that he would be with Erin all night." Addison managed to spit out between sobs.

"Your safety was more important to him then getting any." The girls held each other close and whispered reassuring things in each others ears until Addison felt herself strengthen.

"I'm never drinking again." She muttered, sending them into fits of giggles.

"I think that's best for all of us." Leanne chuckled. "Now none of us will be dancing on tables."

"Who said I was giving that up?" Addison grinned and laughed even harder with the girls. Though a knock on their door interrupted them, Madison opened it and revealed another concerned counselor.

"Hi, is she up?" Joe asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, come on in." Madison sounded like she was shouting compared to Joe's level. Joe was ushered in and he saw Addison, tear stained, but still smiling. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he sat down on the foot of his bed. With one last look at Leanne and Madison, the girls knew they had to leave.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, selecting his words carefully.

"I know what happened, and it was a mistake and it's all my fault. I regret drinking more then you know, and I regret trusting this guy more then I do anything else."

"No, no. Addie, it's not you fault. It never was, and won't ever be. Don't bring yourself down because some piece of shit of a guy did something wrong." He scooted closer and took her hands in his enormous ones. "None of this is your fault."

"I suppose your right, but I still feel slightly responsible for what happened." She let her eyes drift to his and noticed that his were locked in, hanging onto each of her words. "I mean, if I wasn't dancing so provocatively, maybe I wouldn't have been that girl being pushed into the bathroom."

"That's not true. Tyler shouldn't even be classified as a guy, for what he did. No man should ever force a woman to do something that she refuses. Especially, if she is incapable of speaking due to an illegal drug."

"I never knew you felt so strongly about that." Addison said in shock. Joe was known for being a player, how could she have not felt shocked?

"My mother taught me better then that. Girls deserve more respect."

"And hooking up with them and never talking to them again is giving them respect?"

Joe looked down at his lap, searching for words in the palm of his hands. "I'll be the first to admit, that is a dick move. But I've changed. I'm not the same guy that I was last summer, or the summer before. Or any other Joe you might've known."

Addison studied his movements, and analysed all of them. Could he be telling the truth? "I don't know whether to believe this or not."

"I'm still talking to you, aren't I?" He asked, in hopes of this winning her over.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so confused about your actions. But I can't be certain that Joe Jonas, player of Band Camp, is telling me that he wants to settle down and have a girlfriend."

"Maybe that's what I want, or what I've wanted all these years."

"Then that girl is really lucky to have you, your a great guy once you open up. But not every girl wants to be another name on the list." Joe's heart dropped, was she telling him that she didn't want to be his girlfriend? So maybe he wasn't directly asking her, but in between the lines, is that what she was getting at?

After a moment or so of silence, and Joe beating the tennis ball back and forth in his mind. He still came up with no answer as to ask Addison to be his girlfriend or not. "I'm really thankful for what you did for me Joe. I appreciate it so much. You saved me."

"I'd do it any day." He answered, pulling the little ball of surprises into his arms and hugging her tightly. Joe placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go, back to her cosy spot in her bed. "Get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow for the big game."

"Okay." She smiled and watched him walk out the cabin door. "Prepare to be crushed though." She grinned, leaving him with one as well.

Once Joe left Addison alone in her cabin, she grinned uncontrollably and held her knees close to her chest. How was it that he could make her feel better about her idiocy the night before? Failing to come up with an answer, she dug her head back in her pillow and drifted off into dreamland.

"Correct me if I'm at all wrong." Leanne said, as she folded her freshly washed clothes and stuck them in the drawers. It was past nine and the counselors were unpacking the laundry, waiting for their eyes to fall heavy and exhaustion to hit. "But when I woke up this morning, sometime around four, did I see a certain counselor asleep in a bed of ours?"

Madison and Addison exchanged confused looks, neither had a clue what Leanne was talking about. "Who would be in here other then us?"

"Well, I saw a blob of messy jet black hair, his arms intertwined with a certain female residing in this here cabin." Madison held her hands up in defence and shouted,

"I swear all Nick and I did last night was kiss." She yelped defensively. "Though it was amazing and I wrote about it in my dairy, which is not underneath my pillow at the moment."

Leanne and Addison broke out into laughter. "Not you! I was talking about Joe and Addison!"

"What?" Addison asked stunned, now she was just talking crazy. "Joe wasn't in my bed last night. I'd have told you guys."

"That's not what I saw." Leanne shrugged her shoulders and left Addison with her thoughts. It did sound plausible, he never really stayed in his cabin each night every other summer. Wait, he said he had turned over a new leaf, you just have to believe him Addison. She assured herself.

Ten o'clock had edged closer and Addison was just slipping her shoes on when there was a knock at the door. Who was knocking at this hour? "Oh, I thought we were just meeting there?" She said to a sleepy-looking Joe standing at Addison's door waiting with his sweater and guitar in hand.

"Yeah, but since everyone in our cabins know, I thought it would just be easier if we walked together. You never know, there could be some crazed six year olds roaming around." He grinned and ushered her out the door. With a goodbye, Addison shut the door on her best friends' awed faces.

"You know, if you're really tired, we don't have to rehearse tonight." Addison stopped Joe as he yawned for the third time in five minutes.

"No, we lost a practice last night. I'll tough it out." He smiled, throwing his arm around her shoulder and held her close throughout the walk to rehearsal room B. She felt secure, nuzzled in the crook of his arm. Safe, like nothing wrong could ever happen, making it harder and harder for Joe to not fall harder then he already had for her. And cared for, Joe really did seem to be paying a significant amount of attention to her, and she didn't exactly mind it. Who could resist his hazel eyes when he spoke? Though some words may be incomprehensible or plain old dumb, some sort of twinkle in them made her fall head over heels.

But a relationship? Oh no, Joe Jonas was not capable of relationships, and Addison was not going to have her heart broken any more by guys. She always fell for the bad ones, the cheaters, the liars, the scum, and the obnoxious. All she longed for was that prince who'd swoop her off her feet and carry her on a white horse into the horizon. Joe was the first to admit that he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world. His relationships hardly lasted two months and he was categorised as a player at boarding school. Somehow, the girls still loved him, which only edged him on.

But something about Addison made him feel like all was wrong in the past. That he needed to turn over a new leaf, and become a new man. No more cheating, lying or playing. He was ready for a girlfriend and a relationship. All he needed was the right girl, and the one he wanted was nestled in his arms.

"Joe, can I ask you something?" Addison mumbled from somewhere near his shoulder. He responded a quick 'yes' and she continued. "Were you in my room last night? Or was Leanne just dreaming?"

Joe remembered everything from the best night's rest he'd ever had. The sounds, smells, touches, everything. "I was. Do you not remember asking me to stay?"

"I asked you to stay?" She lifted her head and locked eyes with his.

"You did. We had to walk home from the bar last night, and you got so exhausted that I had to carry you into your cabin. When I laid you down on your bed, you didn't let go, and you asked me to stay the night with you. Don't worry, it was conservative. I looked around for extra blankets, but I think Madison passed out on them, so I was left with no other choice but to sleep in your bed." Addison stood there dumbfounded until a light squeeze on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want that, I didn't know I swear." He reassured. "I won't sleep in your bed again if you don't want me to."

Although she nodded in agreement, she remembered everything about her sleep last night. The way his warm arms held her closely, the way he smelled dryer-fresh at all times, and how his head was always touching hers. It was the sweetest thing a boy's ever done for her and she was intoxicated the whole time. "It's okay, don't lose any sleep over it."

"Don't worry. I won't." He nudged her arm gently in affection and Addison turned her attention to the oh-so interesting dirt in front of her feet. They continued to walk in silence together, attempting to think of something to say to each other and avoid the question they both were wondering. What were they?

"Anything wrong Addie?" Joe asked, rubbing her shoulder closely. Addison shook her head and continued to beat the tennis ball back and forth in her head. Nothing was wrong, but she was just far too confused to strike up a conversation.

"I'm fine." She nodded and they were met with the doors to rehearsal room D. Being the gentleman he was taught to be, he held the door open long enough for Addison to swoop in quickly. "For now."


	11. Chapter 11

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: JoeJonasbabe, heatherontheweather, Amy, Sammy, x3 sierra, baS3balljbando (who reviewed like THREE! times for the past few chapters), Peace.Love.Jonas.Obsession, and ANYONE ELSE who has reviewed or just read. I have one more chapter to write before the story is el fini-to. But it'll be like chapter fourteen or ffiteen. Not quite sure yet. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUT enough of my babbling. On with the story!

Rehersal was full of distractions and uncomfortable silences. Addison had made her lip bleed a total of three times and she vowed to never bite it again the following morning when she woke up and saw the product. Addison woke up late and took forever to change into her khaki shorts and counselor shirt. Tonight was also the counselor's soccer game, and Addison was still unsure whether her team was ready or not. Practices had gone well, but Addison also knew that Joe _hated_ losing. Probably more then anything else. That little tidbit of information didn't exactly calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Pumped for the game tonight?" Leanne asked her bestie at lunch. Addison shook her head 'no' and dropped her spoon in the bowl previously filled with chicken noodle soup. Rehersals were finished until monday morning and Addison had thought that she was going to have a relaxing weekend as the lifegaurd. On weekends, kids were free to do as they pleased, and each counselor had a certain responsibility. She was looking forward to having a weekend of tanning, swimming and reading. But before breakfast, Jeff informed Addison that they had to switch her camping weekend with Luke and Erin's, therefore making her weekend this. Addison was previously scheduled to take her kids camping two weekends from now with Luke, but Erin asked for a switch for a reason neither knew. Leaving Addison to camp with Joe.

Three tents were supplied, one for one counselor's team, and another for the other counselor's. Leaving one extra for the counselors. They had all been friends for so long that sharing a tent didn't mean a thing, until you were secretly seeing one of them had had mixed feelings.

The girls were finishing up preparations for the game which was inching closer and closer. Mostly, it was Addison and Leanne taunting Madison, in hopes of psyching out the competition. Okay, so throwing towels from behind the bathroom door it more abuse then pysching, but that's beside the point. When it was time to go, Addison and Leanne walked behind Madison whispering fake secrets to each other about their friend who was pretty close to the frustrated point. "Okay! Fine! I'll play on the opposite side of the field from you guys! Just STOP BOTHERING ME!"

Addison and Leanne supressed grins and made their way to the sad excuse for a soccer field. Addison called a team huddle and began her traditional pep talk before games. "Okay, so we know that Joe is unbelievably competitive, but then again so is Nick. I would say it's a Jonas gene, but I am ridiculously competitive aswell, so maybe it would be considered-"

"Back to the point Addison?" Leanne reminded, and Addison nodded in agreement.

"Well, we know that Joe is practicly a wall as sweeper. And Madison and Kevin are really good with ball control. So, if we stick tight on the forwards, and cut away quickly from Joe, we can so kick their derrières." They sang the traditional cheer, the 'Jump! Shake your booty!" one, and dispersed to their designated positions. Addison on the left side of the ball, with Seth on the right.

"I want a nice clean game. From all of you. _Including_ Addison." Jeff, who was acting as the referee for the game, advised. Addison was the one and only recipient of a red card in the history of Band Camp. It wasn't her fault that Jack fell down during rollerhockey, but still had the ball underneath him. So Addison _'accidentally'_ rode over his toe and broke it, and '_accidentally_' hit him in the nose with her stick causing a wicked bloody nose.

"Yeah yeah, just blow the whistle." She grinned and took off down the field when she heard the whistle sound. Seth shot the ball towards her on the left wing, trapping it, she duck around John and came face to face with Erin, playing left defense. No one was open at the net, so she played around with the ball a little until a man broke away from the defense.

"Behind Addison!" A voice called. Nick, a midfielder, was behind Addison wide open. She passed him the ball and took off to the centre. Unspoken give and go, good plan Nickie. She thought. He shot the ball right back to her. She thought it was just her and the goalie left, but when she turned to shoot, a body appeared behind her and passed the ball off to an opposing midfielder. Addison was caught off balance and felt her body tilt to the ground before a pair of familiar hands caught her waist just in time.

"Better be careful Chambers." Joe grinned. "Nice try though." Addison couldn't think of anything in response, so she simply ran back up to centre field and awaited a pass from the defenders.

By half time, the score was tied one all. Madison had a nice shot because of a sharp cross from Kevin. While Nick was the only goal scorer from Addison's team. Addison had taken a corner kick and Nick tipped it in with his fro. They were only playing twenty minute halves, leaving plenty of time for another goal, and time to win the game.

It was part way through the second half when Addison had the ball at the left wing. Seeing as no one on her team was cutting to open space, she realized that she had an open lane. After ducking past Erin, she found herself face to face with Joe. He stopped her attempts twice before Addison passed it off to Luke. Joe still kept his hands near the small of her back, and was sticking tight of her heels while she was trying to roll off. "I'm pretty sure holding is a penalty." She grinned.

"I'll take that risk." He smirked right back at her. Luke passed the ball right back to Addison and she trapped it far enough away from Joe's swinging feet. She faked right and dribbled the ball left of him, and with a powerful shot from her left foot, the ball was sent flying towards the net.

"Shit." She cursed when David, the goalie, stopped the ball in his arms and drop kicked the ball up to the forwards. She was feeling pretty tired from the heat and all the sprinting she had done so far, making her walk back to centre field with a certain someone trailing close behind.

"Tired?" Joe teased from behind her.

"Hardly." The defense stopped the play in motion, and kicked the ball far up to the forwards. It was coming down the left side, so Addison sprinted forwards to get it before the defense did. She directed the ball down the left wing and crossed it over to Seth. Seth ducked around two middies and sent it right back over to Addison. She was far out from the box, but she realized that the net was pretty much wide open. After tapping the ball forward, she sent it flying to the top right hand corner of the net. With a swoosh from the mesh, it passed the line and was counted as a goal.

Her team ran towards her and congratulated her with a couple taps on her head and one on the bum from Leanne. "Leanne! We aren't playing baseball!" She stuck out her tongue and jogged back to her spot as goalie.

Once the game finished two minutes later, the counselors were shaking hands with each other and joking around. Joe took Addison's hand and shook it strong. "Good game Addie. Didn't realize you hand it in yah."

His hand was still locked on hers when she replied, "Good game Joe, you put up a good fight." Both stood there smiling, but their hands had stopped shaking and just dangled there together.

"Addison! Are you coming?" Leanne shouted from the edge of the field. Joe and Addison were the only ones left, and still held hands. Addison quickly released her hand and gave Joe one last smile before jogging to catch up with the besties.

"What were you and Joe just doing?" Madison taunted, with much help from Leanne. Addison replied a quiet 'nothing' and kept walking toward the cabin and towards the shower calling her name.

"I get the shower first because I have to leave for camping!" Addison shouted once they approached the doors. Leanne and Madison groaned and much to their unhappiness, agreed. Addison took a nice, cold, shower and felt the water relax her muscles. After washing and conditioning her hair with citrus scents, she stepped out of the water and wrapped her self in a towel. Realizing that she had left all her clothes in the cabin, she stepped out the door and into the bedroom, expecting to see only the besties, who she was one hundred percent comfortable with. But oh no, Joe Jonas just had to be sitting on the edge of her bed, talking to Leanne and Madison, and _sitting on her clothes_.

Addison's jaw dropped about two seconds before Joe's did. He stuttered to find his words, before saying, "I'm so sorry, I-I'll just step outside." He shot up from the bed and crept out the door beofre Addison buried her head in her hands. Reaching for her clothes, she took them and smacked the besties upside their heads for allowing a boy in the cabin while she was naked in the shower.

After dressing in her short pajama shorts and volleyball shirt, she let Joe back in the cabin and told him she jsut had to pack some last minute things. "I was just waiting to tell you that I already brought the sleeping bags to the tents. And the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolates."

"Ok." She replied, throwing extra clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hairbrush, and hand sanitizer into a duffle bag. "I'm ready to go now." She threw her backpack over her shoulders, picked up her pillow and was about to reach for the duffle bag but it was already in Joe's hand. He smiled and opened the door for her, with one last good-bye to the besties, they were off to the camper's cabins.

"Sorry for, um, you know -" He stuttered. Addison chuckled awkwardly and assured him that it wasn't his fault. Simply Leanne and Madison's. Once they retrieved their campers, they began to walk towards the vans to drive to the campsite.

The campsite was the usual. Campfire, close to water, and nothing but port-a-potties. Seeing as though they were relatively far away, most people just used bushes. The tents were already set up, sleeping bags and everything already assembled in the tents. Addison helped her kids get settled while Joe did the same, before they all gathered around on the logs.

Addison glanced at her watch and saw the neon yellow numbers reading '8:36', leaving some time before it was time to hit the sack. "Well, we don't have much time, but we brought along marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate to make some smores. And Joe graciously brought along his guitar so we can sing some campfire songs before bedtime. Sound like a plan?"

The campers cheered in agreement and took a stick to roast a marshmallow upon. Joe took out his acoustic guitar and assured that the strings were good and in tune before plucking the opening chords of a Jason Mraz song. Addison recognised it as 'Lucky', a duet with Colbie Caillat, her personal favorite from the album.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying _

Joe was watcing Addison as he strummed along to the rhythms in hopes of her picking up on the hint that he wanted her to sing along. It was a love song, but it was the song occupying his head since Addison mentioned it a week ago, and he downloaded it the instant he returned to his macbook.

Addison took this as a cue and sang along, barely above a whisper. She locked her eyes with Joe's and kept them there while she sang softly. The campers were all watching as they burned their marshmallows, and blew upon the blazing flames.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

After their little solo, the group sang the traditional campfire songs. About talking worms, black socks, and all that jazz. Finally, it was reaching nine thirty when Addison and Joe persuaded their campers to hit the hay. Addison tucked her campers in and retreated to her tent where she lyed out the sleeping bag far enough from Joe's. So they were stuck in a tent together, but nothing can and will happen. Once Joe returned from tucking his campers in, he settled down in his sleeping bag beside Addison's.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Addison asked as he lyed down beside her.

"Well, we can do a scavenger hunt in the forest, go swimming in the lake, or play some games." He suggested. "I don't mind, whatever's good with you."

"It all sounds like fun, I'm down for it all." She smiled and he nodded. He was squirming around in his bag, trying to find something relatively comfortable when Addison piped up. "Can I ask you a question, Joe?"

"Of course Addie." He rolled over onto his side and stared into her silver eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Addison had trouble putting her thought into words, and into sentances. "What are we?" Joe gave her a look of confusion, lasting only moments before he caught on. "I mean, what are we _doing_?"

"I don't have a title for all of this. But I know one thing for sure." This was it. He had to get it off his chest, he had to tell her what was really occupying his thoughts since the day he saw her arrive at camp this July. "And that one thing is that I really _like_ you. And I know, you don't believe that I can feel anything other than lust. I know you believe that I'm just some guy who thinks he can get with any girl. But in all honesty, I believe in love. I believe in relationships, it just took me until this summer to realize that. You've opened my eyes and opened my mind to things I never thought I would be doing, thinking, or feeling. You changed me, for the better."

Everything after 'I really like you' seemed to be a blur to Addison. He liked her, as in more then a friend with benefits? As in there could be a potential relationship? When his little soliloquy ended, Addison was left speechless in her sleeping bag. Her thoughts and emotions were spinning around, and she could feel a knot the size of her head rolling around inside her stomach. Was he joking? Was this really Joe Jonas?

"I-I don't know what to say, Joe. I had no clue you felt all of this." She stuttered, still sturggling to find her words. Little did she know, Joe felt as thogh he had dragons wrestling in his stomach and he held his breath whenever she spoke.

"Say what you feel Addie." He said, barely above a whisper. The suspense of her reaction was killing him. He had no idea whether or not she was happy, angry, or shocked at his confession.

"I don't know what I feel, Joe. This is all so much to take in." She paused for a moment, finally finding something to spit out. "I like you Joe, but I'm not sure if in the same way."

He felt as though his heart had dropped to his feet. "But what about all summer? What we did. Did you not feel the connection I felt?"

"I suppose I was caught up in the moment Joe. You always know the right thing to say, and the right thing to do to make a girl's knees go weak. I thought you were just trying to make me another check on your list."

"You don't compare to the other girls. Your so far better then them, and I'm so glad I became closer with you. Whatever I said or did, came straight from my heart, I never meant to treat you like I did the other girls. I've changed Addie, I really have."

"I know you have, I can see it. But I don't know if there could really be an us. I'm sorry Joe, I really am." She confessed, feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes. He looked down at the ground before him. She didn't feel the same way. Joe had never felt rejection before, and let him be the first to tell you. Nothing hurt more.

"It's okay. I just don't want to lose you as a friend at least. Your so much more amazing then you give yourself credit." She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink as he stared into her eyes. With a look of sorrow, and hurt, she felt his gaze penetrating her face. But she couldn't bring herself to meeting it, it would only bring on the waterworks.

"Addison?" A squeaky voice said from behind the opening to the tent. Joe leaned forward and unzipped the zipper, revealing a sleepy looking Nicole with her round little face covered in what seemed to be vomit. "I got sick."

Addison leaned forward to help her camper when Joe cut in. "It's okay, go to sleep. I'll take care of it, you look really tired." ADdison thanked him and rested her head on her pillow. Joe left the tent and took little Nicole's most likely puke-covered hand. After wiping down her face and letting her changed her pajama shirt, he realized that she had also tossed her cookies all over her sleeping bag.

"You can take my sleeping bag Nikki, I'll just go grab it, one second." Joe snatched his bag out of the tent and took it over to Nicole. She layed back down with a bucket near her head as she drifted off to sleep. Joe walked back into the tent and took off his sweater, draping it over as much of his body as he could. Addison rolled over and noticed his shivering body beside hers.

"Where did your sleeping bag go?" She asked.

"Nicole was sick all over it. So I gave her mine." He said more to his feet then her. But his sudden act of kindness made Addison's heart melt. Making her thoughts even more confusing.

"We can share mine." She said before thinking. Joe gave her a look saying 'are you sure?' but she re-enforced her offer and unzipped the bag, spreading it out evenly across the two of them.

He kept his distance for quite some time, but he rolled over in attempts to find comfort and his head was resting against her shoulder. Thinking she was asleep, he mumured softly "I lied to you Addie. I think I'm _falling in love_ with you."


	12. Chapter 12

I LOVE THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE: heatherontheweather, Amy, Sammy, baS3balljbando, x3 sierra, live.laugh.love.Jonas, rawraliens101. THEY ARE AMAZING. so since they're just that amazing, I had to post TWO chapters in ONE day.

I also have the story completely finished, it'll be fourteen chapters in total. So, I'll probably post one later tonight, and one tomorrow maybe. Or on friday. But friday im going to see the JONAS BROTHERS IN TORONTO. wahooooooooooo!

The next morning, Addison awoke to a dark piece of material dangling in front of her face. Soon, she recognised it as Joe's pyjama shirt and that she had her head touching his chest. She sprung back and shot upwards. She couldn't lead him on any longer. She adjusted the blanket so it was now covering him completely before she left the tent.

It was barely seven o'clock, meaning no one else was awake at the campsite. Leaving her loads of time to make breakfast. She used those awkward rod things to toast the bread over the small fire and laid them one on top of another beside the jars of peanut butter and jam. It was approaching eight o'clock when she awoke everyone minus Joe. He deserved to sleep in a little while longer.

When Joe did however make his debut, it was around eight thirty. "Why didn't you wake me? I could've helped make breakfast."

"You took care of Nicole last night for me. So I decided to make and serve breakfast in return." She said, offering him a piece of toast. He accepted it and took a seat beside some of his campers. "Okay, so today we are going to do a couple of activities together. We're going to do a scavenger hunt, then a swim in the lake, and if we have any time afterwards, we can play some games. Like hide and go seek, or any other games you guys might like. Sound like a plan?"

The campers agreed and the scavenger hunt began at around nine o'clock. Teams had to find several things, including a maple leaf, a blue flower, a rectangular rock, and other unusual items of that sort. When they finished, it was inching closer to lunchtime and the campers were getting restless. So, Joe and Addison made some ham, turkey, or PB&J sandwiches for them.

"We're going to wait forty-five minutes before swimming. so until then, we can collect firewood for tonight." Addison described the perfect firewood to the campers before allowing them to run wild and free. Addison sat by the campsite and took any piece of wood the campers brought her, no matter how big or small. Once the forty-five minutes were up, she let the kids change in their tents, one by one, and head down to the lake.

Once all of the campers were changed, they raced off to meet Joe at the lake. Addison was changing in her tent and she picked up her useless cell phone, it was far too out in the woods to be used, and checked the clock. Twelve thirty, and underneath were two words that made Addison's stomach drop. _August First._ She drew in a sharp breath and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. _It's okay Addison, pull it together. Not here, not now._

Hiding behind her aviator sunglasses, she made her way down to the dock where Joe was splashing around with the campers. He too, was hiding behind a smile. He felt such heartbreak, and hurt that Addison didn't feel the same way. But life had to go on. He tried his hardest to suppress his unhappiness, but when he saw Addison walk down the dock. He felt butterflies all over again, and they were close to rupturing his stomach lining.

Addison sat down on a Muskoka chair and took out her favourite book, _Twelfth Night_. But she hadn't turned one page in a half-hour. She sat staring at the old English in front of her face, but none of it made sense. Though she had read this book so much that she could recite it, Nothing seemed to make sense in her life at that moment. "Addie, are you going to come in?" Little Zoey asked from her spot as she waded into the water. Addison smiled and nodded, before shedding her cover up and sunglasses and walking into the water hand in hand with Zoey. The little eight year old who seemed to be able to brighten her day with one small smile.

Joe looked at Addison and stared into her eyes. She looked like she had been crying, making Joe stop dead in his tracks. Right in the middle of the lake where he could've drowned if he stopped treading water. Her movements were small and subtle, and she seemed to be afraid. All Joe longed to do was hold her in his arms and assure her that everything would be okay. But seeing as though she shot him down the night before, that seemed to be more of a dream then a reality.

Swimming was over, and the campers were heading back to the bathrooms they found along the way to change. "Everyone MUST wear shoes in those bathrooms. No one is getting past me without them!" Addison advised as she saw them running to grab fresh clothes.

Joe looked down and saw that Addison still had a look of sorrow on her face. Was it from him? Did he do something wrong?" He had to know, if he did something wrong he knew he needed to fix it. "Addie? Are you okay? You seem a little upset."

She shook her head free of the thoughts, and looked down at the pebbles. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She shrugged him off and continued to play a small game of soccer with that ever-so interesting pebble.

"I know that 's not true. I can be a pretty good listener sometimes, as surprising as it is, if you ever want to talk." She nodded and pushed the tears farther and farther back into her head. The campers joined their counselors and headed back to the site with them. They had an hour or so before dinner and smores, so they organised a quick game of hide and go seek nearby. Nicole and Zoey were first 'it' and they counted to twenty against a tree before rushing off hand in hand to find the hiders.

Addison was hiding with Ethan, Joe's camper, behind a log near the woods. And they would've been the last ones found if Addison hadn't rolled over onto a twig, snapping it in half. And Ethan would not let her forget her mistake. After apologising numerous times, she agreed to be it solo, letting Ethan have another round as a hider. First found, Joe and Laura, who were hiding behind the tents, making them next Its.

The game wore on and eventually, Addison grew tired of being puppy-dog eyed into being next 'it'. She decided she'd begin dinner. Just some macaroni and cheese she tried to cook over the fire. Without much success, she gave Joe the job of chef while she entertained the kids. At dinner, Joe and Addison were at polar opposite ends of the circle but still managed to sneak in glances. Joe would look up and Addison's head would shoot away. Addison would look up and Joe's head would shoot away.

Tonight, Joe took out his guitar and strummed a few random chords while asking for requests from his young audience. He played some Aly & AJ songs acoustically, and some Hilary Duff songs before playing his personal favourite. Sunshine by Matt Costa. His voice rang in Addison's ears beautifully, and she couldn't take her stare off of him. He strategically looked down at the neck of his guitar to keep from looking at Addison. Who in his eyes, really was the sunshine around him. She brightened his day, made him smile by even walking into a room, and he'd fallen head over heels for the first time ever.

_Sunshine  
I'd really like to tell you  
Oh my sunshine  
Even though your skies are blue  
You're drying up my bed  
How can I get any rest now?  
Sha la la la la la la la_

_Someday  
You will get the best of me  
Oh someday  
Probably when I'm old and grey  
I'm lying in my bed  
And I will soon be put to rest now  
Sha la la la la la la la_

_Sunshine  
I'd really like to tell you  
Oh my sunshine  
Even though your skies are blue  
You're drying up my bed  
How can I get any rest now?  
Sha la la la la la la la_

_Someday  
You will get the best of me  
Oh someday  
Probably when I'm old and grey  
I'm lying in my bed  
And I will soon be put to rest now_

_I'm lying in my bed  
And I will soon be put to rest now (Ooh ooh) (Ooh ooh)  
Sha la la la la la la la_

But there really had to be firsts for everything. Unfortunately including heartbreak, rejection, and sorrow. Joe knew that Addison felt hurt for some reason or another, and it was killing him that he didn't know what it was. Something inside of her was causing her pain, and indirectly causing Joe the same feeling.

"Don't eat as many smores as you did last night Nicole. We don't have many more sleeping bags to give up." Addison chuckled, trying to lighten her own mood as well as the groups. Everyone seemed to be down in one way or another that night. Joe chuckled at the thought of having to sleep with only a sweater tonight. If another sleeping bag was lost, both he and Addison would have to share sweaters to keep warm.

"You guys look tired. I think it's time we all went to bed." Joe told the campers. It was nine o'clock on the dot, and the kids were all drained. Once tucked in, Joe and Addison continued to clean up after them and put out the fire. Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in their tent, even further away from each other then the night before.

"It's my turn now." Joe said, shaking Addison away from her thoughts. "What's really wrong? I know there's something."

"It's fine Joe. It's really nothing." Addison said to her hands.

"No, I know there's something. Please, let me in Addie. I can help you, I want to be your friend." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to make sure that it was only in a friendly manor. She could feel the back up of tears waiting to be released, and she could barely spit out the words to tell Joe that it was all okay.

"I-I'm fine. I-it's really o-ok." Joe took her into a hug, but kept his torso distant. She succumbed to the wave of emotions hitting her and cried against his chest. Heaving in sobs, her shoulders bounced up and down and Joe tried to hold her as tightly and as friendly as possible.

"It's okay, Addie. It's alright. I'm here for you." He whispered softly into her ear as she continued to drain her body of all water in it. Joe felt her body start to relax finally, and h heard her sobs become smaller and farther apart. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head slowly and subtly. "I'm sorry for making your shirt all wet." She mumbled incoherently. Joe chuckled lightly and assured her that it was alright. "While I was in the tent this afternoon, I saw on my cell phone that it was August first." Joe nodded in understanding and assured her with his hands on hers that he cared. "Last year, on August first, my Grandma died of lung cancer."

Joe remembered that Addison was secluded from everyone for a few days around this time last year. He nodded and rubbed his thumb gently over hers. "I was always so close with my grandma. And she was always the most important person in my life. But when I found out she died, I was so shocked. No one knew that she was dying, she told nobody that she was sick and that's what hurt me the most."

Joe scooted closer and draped his arm around her and pulled her in closer to his chest. She let out combinations of hiccups and sobs until she was ready to talk again. "She never smoked a day in her life. But because she worked with smokers, grew up with smokers, and married a smoker. She developed cancer. And now it kills me to see anyone smoking. I hate it so much..."

Joe rubbed small circles on her back and kissed her temple. "It's alright Addie. She's up there looking down on you. And I'll be the first to tell you that she is so proud of what an amazing grand daughter she has." He tilted her face up to meet his. With tears stinging the back of his eyes, he told her "You're such a wonderful person, and I know that anyone should be proud to have you in their lives. You are the sunshine in our lives."

"I miss her so much. I miss her stories, I miss her laugh, I miss the way that when I'd come over for a visit, she'd set up an extra spot for tea and tell me all the amazing things she's done with her life. I wish she could just see me do them as well, but it's too late now. I feel like I've let her down."

"You could never let anyone down Addie. You put every other person before yourself and you never ever take the time to relax. Your grandmother did see you accomplish so many things, and she's still watching from up in heaven. You just have to have believe." Joe looked at her with so much care and held her so tightly. "You're amazing, and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Addison continued to let out sobs every couple of minutes, until she felt her eyes go weak. Joe lied her down against her pillow and draped the blanket across her, giving her most of it. He felt his own head hit his pillow as he whispered a 'goodnight' to the upset Addison. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He even forgot that she broke his heart the night before.

As he was drifting off to dreamland, he heard a squeaky voice. Expecting it to be another sick camper, he got up and reached for the zipper. "Joe?" He was wrong, the voice was coming from the little ball beside him.

"Yes Addie?" He said, taking a spot close to her side.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For hurting you."

"You could never hurt me Addie." He said, lying down next to her once more. He noticed her scoot closer and nuzzle right back into his arms. This was making everything so much harder. As he wrapped the tiny body in his arms, he felt his heart race and stomach explode with butterflies. This girl was a constant box of surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! live.laugh.love.jonas, heatherontheweather, rawraliens101, x3 sierra, Amy, Sammy, and joejonasbabe. You guys are ridiculous and I LOVE IT! hahaha on with the story. second last chapter eeeeeep! JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT IN TWO DAYS. TWO DAYS. im not thaaaaaaat excited...ok i am.

When Joe awoke the next morning, he left the campsite to take a cleansing walk along the beach. The walk only seemed like two minutes, when in reality, he was gone almost an hour. The fresh air and tranquillity of the forest seemed to rinse out his mind of the confusion and left him with simplicity. Addison had fallen asleep in Joe's arms the night before, and hadn't stirred at all for the full eight hours. Joe however, barely slept a minute. He stared down at the emotional wreck that lay restless beside him. All he wanted to do was hold her and assure her that everything would be alright. That she was as close to perfection as anyone could be. And hope that she never feels pain, or sorrow again, for in turn. The negative emotions she felt, pierced Joe's heart as well.

Once back at the campfire, his mind was cluttered again. Joe saw that Addison and a few campers were awake and ready to eat breakfast, so he took that responsibility. Preparing the cold cereal and juice, he handed it out to those awake. By eight o'clock, everyone was sitting around the campfire waiting the day's plans.

"First thing we are going to do today," Addison began. She stood in front of the fire pit, with her hands in the air signalling that everyone's focus should be on her. "We are going to roll up all the sleeping bags and put them in the vans. They have to be brought back and washed for next weekend. When Jordan and Leanne are camping."

The kids nodded their heads in agreement and awaited further instructions. "Then, we are going to pack everything up in the coolers and load them up in the vans as well. As for the tents, Joe and I can pack them up while you guys are playing some games. We are going to sneak in a lunch somewhere, and we will be back at HQ for dinner."

The kids giggled at the nickname for Band Camp and put their bowls inside the cooler. Each child took out their sleeping bag and rolled it into a ball. With much help, they put the balls into the bags and took them to the vans parked nearby. Addison was standing at the vans waiting the bags, while Joe helped the kids actually pack them up. He then sent them off to Addison, where she stuffed the trunk like a jigsaw puzzle.

After the coolers were all packed up and the children were finished their work, Addison set up a nice game of Duck Duck Goose for the kids to play while she and Joe worked. They took out all the poles, and pegs and watched the tents fall weak. It took Addison and Joe a good forty minutes to pack up all three tents and put them into the trunks. But once finished, they had more than enough time to sneak in that lunch. It consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but hey. It still tasted damn good to them.

"Look at that cloud Addie." Zoey whispered to her counselor and pointed up to the sky. They was an enormous, dark grey cloud approaching the campsite. Followed by many, many more identical clouds, Addison felt a strong gust of wind giving her goosebumps spreading across her arms, and almost knocking the sandwich right out of her hands.

"Joe, look." She said to her co-counselor. He looked up at the clouds and a low rumble of thunder erupted from the distance. "Maybe we should cut the camping short."

"Yeah, I don't like the look of those clouds either." Joe set his sandwich back into it's ziplock bag and stood up. "As much as I hate to say this, we have to cut the camping trip a little shorter then planned." A loud groan rumbled from the campers and Joe held his hands up in his defence. "We have some angry looking clouds approaching and we don't want to risk anything. We have no where to go if a storm hits."

The kids finished up their sandwiches and gathered any last belonging before jumping into the vans. Sure enough, once the last little foot, Zoey's, stepped off of the ground and into the van, a crack of thunder and a waterfall of raindrops fell on the forest and everything inside. The children, including Joe, shrieked from terror and the vans sped off towards the main road. Even with her wipers on full speed, Addison could barely see the road in front of her. She kept shouting at her campers to be quiet, for she needed silence in order to concentrate on driving in this weather.

Going barely thirty kilometres per hour, Addison took her sweet time getting back to Band Camp, or HQ in other words, making it back in record time of twenty-five minutes. The drive wasn't much longer then ten usually. "Okay, leave all the coolers, and tents, and sleeping bags in here. We can get them when the rain lets up. Now go! I'll get you from your cabins when it's dinner time. You have free time until then!!"

Addison watched as her campers pushed the door open and scurry out of the vehicle alongside Joe's. He had taken his sweater off and draped it over his head when he too sprinted off to his cabin. Addison locked up the van and headed off as well. She hopped onto the porch and tore the front door open and slammed it right behind her.

"Caught in the rain?" Leanne snorted. Addison nodded a 'yes' and grabbed a change of clothes. Once she stepped in the shower, she turned on the steaming hot water and felt her back return to normal temperature. She had no umbrella or sweater to cover herself in when she ran back to the cabins. She had to run in the pouring rain, drenching herself from head to toe.

The shower was long, but Addison knew she needed it. Once dressing herself in some baggy sweatpants, and her eldest brother's old lacrosse hoodie, she shuffled back to her bed and threw the covers over herself. Madison and Leanne were sitting on their beds as well, one on the macbook, and one reading a regular book, but both shut them immediately and bombarded Addison with questions.

"How was camping with Joe?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Did he make the first move or did you?"

"None of the above." Addison mumbled. The girls gave her a look of confusion before asking for clarification. "He took his heart out of his chest, slapped it on the table in front of me, and I broke it."

"You broke Joe Jonas's heart? How?" Leanne wondered aloud.

"He told me that he like liked me. And indirectly asked me to be his girlfriend. But I, being the genius that I am. Told him I didn't feel the same way. And keep in mind, that was only the first night." She chuckled to herself, though it happened to be at the wrong time. "So yesterday, when I realised it was my grandmother's one year, I cried and sobbed. On him. He held me while I broke down. And I slept in his arms. Right after I broke his heart. _How could I do that_? I mean, am I still leading him on with all that?"

Her friends nodded and Addison dropped her head in her hands. How could she be so cruel to him? "Well, when you think about it. You're not really. I mean, does he still want to be your friend after all this?"

"Yeah, I mean I think. Well, I don't think he would've done all that if he wanted nothing to do with me afterwards."

"Then your not leading him on. He was just being a good friend to you in your time of need." Madison said, in more of a questioning manner then stating. Addison still felt horrible. In her mind was a mix of thoughts, and in her heart, a million more emotions stirred. Addison groaned and threw herself back onto her pillow.

"Why am I so stupid?" She said rhetorically. Madison and Leanne exchanged looks, silently asking one another what they should do. Neither had an answer and they let Addison continue. "I didn't even know that Joe could feel those kinds of things."

"Love..heartbreak..pain?" Madison suggested, receiving a spiralling pillow to the head. "Hey! It was all possibilities."

"We know. We didn't need you to tell us though." Madison muttered something incomprehensible and left it at that.

"Do you feel the same way?" Leanne asked after much silence. Thunder stirred in the distance, and lightning lit up the camp. Addison watched as the water droplets splattered on her window and she thought as hard as she could. Coming up with no answer, she shrugged her shoulders at Leanne and dropped the subject.

Addison turned her attention back to the splatter of water and the rumble of thunder all around her. She got up and left the cabin, taking a seat on one of the Muskoka chairs on the sheltered porch. She watched the rain drip drip and drop, making puddles on the paths. And watched the rustling of leaves high up in the threes. Storms were always her and her grandmother's favourite. She imagined herself sitting on the grandmother's wrap around porch, in an old rocking chair, swaying back and forth in synch with her grandma. Addison remembered eating the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and drinking milk while keeping her eyes out for fork lightning.

Addison looked left and right, no one was with her. There were no warm, gooey cookies and no ice cold milk in the tallest cups no one could ever finish. The Muskoka chairs didn't even compare to the rocking ones back home. Addison knew that her grandmother was in a better place, but Addison had a hard time believing there was any other place then on that creaking porch with herself.

Joe looked out his window and noticed Addison sitting by herself on her porch. Her knees were pulled up tightly against her chest and Joe could see the bloodshot eyes from his spot at the window. Joe wished her could go out there and engulf her in his arms and just hold her until she felt better. But once he saw Leanne emerge from the cabin and taking a seat beside her best friend, Joe knew it wasn't in his place. So he returned to his book, _Twelfth Night_, and stared at the same word for quite some time.

Addison took her umbrella and left her cabin to usher the kids to the dining hall. She brought an extra sweater and walked along the drenched path to the cabins. Avoiding all the puddles, she found herself knocking on the doors and waiting underneath the porch roof for the kids. Some girls had on their rain gear, boots, coats, hats, and umbrellas. While most of the boys just ran their way to dinner. Addison sheltered as many kids as she could with her umbrella and escorted them to supper.

Addison barely made a dent in her lasagna. It lied lonely on her plate beside some Caesar salad that had barely been touched as well. Once she finished rolling a crouton around on her plate, she looked up to see Joe was also playing a leisurely game of hockey with a crouton. Except he didn't stop. All his focus was on the soggy piece of bread rolling back and forth, back and forth. When he did look up, his eyes were sunken and depressed. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he felt like a brick was still sitting on his stomach. He looked like hell, but somehow worse. And it hurt Addison to see him like that, for she knew she was the one who caused him that pain.

"Okay campers, listen up!" A voice boomed over the loud conversations. Jeff was standing on a chair in attempts to get everyone's focus on him. "Since it has been raining for hours, we have cancelled the nightly bonfire. The pit's far too wet to be lit, and I don't think this rain is going to let up any time soon."

All the campers groaned and took extra helpings of desert since there would be no smores that night. Dinner was extra long that night, not making it any easier on Joe or Addison. They were sitting directly across from each other at the table, but don't believe otherwise. The table was circular, making them closer. Neither lifted their heads from being parallel to the table, and neither spoke a word. Only gestures to worried family or friends.

"Addie? Can we go back to our cabins now?" Nicole tugged on Addison's hoodie and waited for her mute counselor to show some sign of comprehension. Addison nodded and watched her kids scurry out of the dining hall. "I'll be back to do head checks before lights out." Addison told little Peter quietly. He agreed and followed his buddies out the door and around the corner.

"We're going back now, you coming?" Leanne asked Addison. Addison shook her head and nibbled on the romaine lettuce. Once she finally realised that there was absolutely no dressing on the lettuce, making it have no flavour, she dropped her fork and put in on the tray to be taken back to be washed.

She returned to the counselor's table and noticed that her umbrella and extra sweater were gone. Then, she remembered that little Peter had swiped them before leaving with the rest of the campers. Addison cursed under her breath and left the empty hall into the pouring rain. Addison didn't feel like running back, so she took her time in the pouring rain.

When Joe emerged from the kitchen, he saw that no one else was in the dining hall, so he too left alone. Without an umbrella or a sweater this time. He left through the back kitchen door, and saw a small, shivering figure walking alone down the path, soaking wet from head to toe. "Addison?"

Addison swerved around and saw Joe, dripping wet and trailing behind her. She turned right back around and kept walking. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then she already had. "Addison! Wait!" Joe called. He jogged up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off quickly and turned to look at him.

"_What Joe_?" She snapped. He stepped back in shock and looked at her. She was still crying, even despite her best attempts to hide it. Water was trickling down her face, from her hair and her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're going to be okay." He asked. His bangs were sticking to his forehead along with his shirt. His pants were always sticking to his body.

"I'm fine Joe." She assured, before continuing the walk back to the cabins and back to warmth. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." He took her wrist and pulled her back around to face him. "I know you aren't. Just let me in,_ I want to help you!"_

"I told you what was going on. I already let you in, Joe. And look where it's gotten us. Nowhere. Abso-fucking-lutely nowhere."

"You told me your situation. And the surface of your feelings. Put down the wall and let me help you Addie! I'm not here to hurt you." He took her left hand in both of his. "I could never hurt you."

"Yeah, but I already did that to you." She mumbled, in hopes Joe wouldn't hear. To her misfortune, he did.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was rising, he was getting frustrated with the lack of answers.

"I broke your heart Joe. I know I did. I wish I didn't, but I did. And I'm sorry." Joe was caught with his mouth hanging open. He was speechless, and had no clue what to tell Addison.

"So you did. Joe Jonas, the guy with no emotions is heartbroken. The guy who hooks up with girls for fun, and never talks to them again is heartbroken. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be here for you Addison."

"I don't know why you would, after what I did." Joe exhaled deeply and shrugged his shoulders. That question ran through his head all day as well. He had no clue why he was doing it, but he knew that it was the right thing.

"Why? Why am I doing this Addie?" When an answer finally clicked in his mind, he felt his heart beat faster and his knees go weaker. His hands were balled up in frustration and he put them behind his neck, trying to hide his anger. "I'm doing this becauseI've _fallen in love_ with you Addie. I care so much about you, and I don't want to ever see you hurt. Because when I see you cry, it hurts me too. I don't want you to ever feel pain, and I just want to make you feel better."

Addison felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. He loved her? Like in love, not just interested? Her legs felt like jello and she thought her heart was pounding so hard that it would eventually tear its way out of her chest. "I don't know what to say." Déjà vu. This was exactly like Friday night, where she broke his heart to begin with.

"I know that you don't feel the same way, and I know that you just want to be friends. But I just need you to know that I love you, and you've made me become a better person. And I'm so thankful for that." He sighed deeply and turned on his heel. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Addie."

"Joe!" She shouted at the figure walking alone in the pouring rain. His hands in his pockets with his head hung low. "Joe!" He turned and looked at her. His eyes were tired, and upset. But with that little twinkle of hope, he locked his gaze with hers. "You were never a waste of time."

His eyebrows bunched together and he titled his head in confusion. As she stepped closer and closer to him, Addison felt tears slip out of her eyes. But not from remorse. She was crying because Joe just had to be the sweetest boy to walk the face of the earth. "Every moment that was spent with you, leading up to right now." She was now standing with three inches of space until his soaking wet, sexy none the less, body collided. His head was hanging low, still, and she looked directly up at the twinkle in his eyes she first fell for. "All of that time, made me realise that I've fallen in love with you."

Joe's cheeks turned a shade of happy pink, and the corners of his lips shot upwards. With that famous Jonas grin, he cupped Addison's face with his hands and softly touched his lips to hers. Addison felt warmth flow through her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Joe closed the three inches of space between them and held her body close to his. Their lips moved slowly, but passionately against each other's as they shared their first kiss as teenagers in love.

Once they parted, Addison looked up into Joe's eyes as she held his hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart Joe."

"It's okay. It's healed pretty damn well now." He smiled down at her. "I should've told you sooner." She laughed before taking his lips in her once more. Joe Jonas was no longer the player of Band Camp. He was now Joe Jonas, the love sick teenager.


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS WHO ARE ALL SO AMAZING! **thank you to:

Sammy: who reviewed TWICE! it was awesome awesome awesome awesome awesome! now i'm going to say it way too much!! THANK YOU!  
live.laugh.love.jonas: i suppose there was an aw moment in the last chapter! I love that, 'aw moment'! THANK YOU!  
rawraliens101: scary good eh?! that makes me feel scary good! THANK YOU!  
baS3balljbando: I'm unable to do cartwheels aswell, but that wont stop us! haha, I don't think my soccer team would approve of me shattering every bone as well from the dangers of me doing acrobats! THANK YOU!  
x3 sierra: you are just so sweet with the 'aw's and 'i love this story'. it just so WONDERFUL! THANK YOU!  
heatherontheweather: I have never seen the word 'love' so many times in my life! that review was so sweet! just like all the others! THANK YOU!  
Amy: It sucks that it has to end, but I'm so glad you liked it! and don't worry, I wont be upset for your supposedly late review!! hahah! THANK YOU!  
**I LOVE THESE PEOPLE! and everyone else who has reviewed!**

Although this story has come to end and after this chapter, I'll be starting up another story soon! and it would be LOVELY if you guys checked it out! AND the JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT WAS AMAZING. I'm on bed rest today because I pretty much lost my voice and my hearing!! Demi was amazing as well, and I was so impressed with her! I WANT THEM TO COME BACK TO TORONTO SOON!!

Ps. Funny story, around the middle of writing this story, I realised that I have been spelling counselor wrong for the whole time. It is really spelt counsellor. Good work. Solid. So I just never fixed it because I thought it was funny. So it will be mis-spelt for the rest of the story. Enjoy. (I'm FINALLy done this enormous authors note!)

So this was it. Joe and Addison were finally together and neither could be happier. Joe felt so complete with her as his girlfriend. The first serious one he's ever had. And Addison was so shocked she found love at her second home. With a guy she thought just wanted no-strings attached hook ups. Well, life really is unpredictable. And this outcome was the best yet.

"Nervous?" Joe asked the girl holding tightly onto his hand.

"Oh yeah." She whispered, sending his scared looks. He reassured her by placing a soft kiss on her temple. Addison exhaled deeply and awaited her cue.

Each summer, at the final performance, the counselors open up the show with a silly routine. This year, they decided on making it more theatrical. Having auditions and casts for the one song. Okay, so the song was five minutes or so long, either way. Auditions for one song? _Really?_

Well this year, Leanne had the brilliant idea of performing 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from the musical 'Hairspray' her personal favourite. And against Addison's will, she was cast as Tracy, the lead. Alongside her boyfriend, Joe. Who played the heartthrob Link. Addison was still coughing from all the hairspray used on her, and everyone's outrageous updo's. Was hair bigger then her head really necessary? Her neck really isn't that strong, you know.

"Ready." Joe asked, squeezing her hand softly for reassurance.

"As I'll ever be." She joked, before giving him a kiss on the cheek for luck. She waltzed out onto the pathetic excuse for a stage in her ghostly white boots reaching underneath her knee. Addison even had a black and white checkered dress, similar to the one wore by Nikki Blonski in the movie. She then put one hand on her hip and pushed Link with the other while singing.

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the b_eat

Joe laughed at the fact that Addison seemed to be smiling more then singing. He sent her a quick wink before joining in on the chorus.

_Ever since the whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why  
And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say  
That You Can't Stop the Beat!_

The kids were laughing and cheering at their counselors who looked very silly dancing around on stage with their sixties style hair and outrageous clothes. And the dance moves were ridiculously outdated, let's not forget that part. Either way, Addison was having more fun then ever with her boyfriend and all her best friends dancing with her on stage.

After her sax quartet, playing the Supermario theme, was finished. Addison geared up for her duet with Joe. He kissed her forehead and assured her things would go well. Even if they didn't, he'd always be there. How could she be so deserving of a boyfriend this amazing? She wondered almost every day.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but devine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah la peaceful melody  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

_So i won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I like one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

_I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours,_

Addison felt at home, sitting there next to Joe. Singing alonside him and hearing his angelic voice. Knowing that he really, truly, felt love towards her. And she felt the exact same way. This summer was a whirlwind of emotions. Love, excitement, regret, unhappiness, friendship, carefree, and just about anything else ever thought of. Addison found what she needed in her life. And that was Joe. Joe found who he was, and what he needed to be complete. Addison was his sunshine, and nothing could stop him now.

_I'm yours_


End file.
